


Blessed and the Damned

by baeconandeggs, touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blue Bloods, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fantasy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, angels are involved, elites, exeskrisho, hints of sesoo, loosely inspired by blue bloods, not an ordinary soulmate au, slight university au, slight xichen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: All his life Chanyeol only knew darkness. He was a creature of the night and bringer of the end. He was destined to live his life the way it always has been until he met Baekhyun, a new soul. Baekhyun who brought light and might be his saviour. Redemption wasn’t so far away now.





	Blessed and the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE726  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** First of all, Thank you for the mods for everything. I tried my best to finish this entry and it may not be the best one out there but I hoped I gave this prompt and au justice. Blue bloods is my favorite vampire novel and so I borrowed some elements of the story and adapted it into this fic. I’ve always wanted to write a Chanbaek au of it and now I have so that’s an achievement. Maybe. Thank you also to my beta, A and friend J and I for being supportive and helping me get through this. You are the real champs. To the readers, I hope you find some enjoyment as you read this fic as well.

_Blessed and the Damned_

 

_“You are hereby banished from paradise._  
To fall into the human world and never again to see paradise.  
This shall be forever your punishment for siding with darkness and letting your selfishness win over the greater good.” 

 

During the war of Heaven where angels turned against angels, one side won and the other didn’t. Those who sided with Lucifer and rebelled against the Almighty were forever banned from entering heaven ever again; never to return and never to set foot over it again.

Some were banished to hell while some were given life. A life so excruciating and tormenting for their egos as once the mightiest of creatures.

The Fallen were to live with humans, repeating their existence over and over again as vampires that depend on human blood for their continued existence. Once their life comes to an end, they can choose to be put in a vessel and stored until their existence is once again called upon, or to continue living using the same vessel. The choice was theirs. It doesn’t and will never change the reality though: that they were souls forever trapped in this never ending cycle of living in different eras that frail and fragile humans live on.

At the age of twenty one, all awakened angels slowly gain back the memories of their past lives as vampires, as well as their memories of the Fall. Of their most painful memory and betrayal to the Father whom they all loved and adored.

The moment they turned their backs on being divine.

Once woken up, they look for their soulmate and bond with them. For what was their existence going to be if not spent with their other halves? They look through all the plains of the earth to be with them again.

For banishment was worse without them. And they cannot choose another one, it has been decided and it will stay that way until the end of time. Until the Father decided to take their punishment and deem them worthy of Paradise again.

 

 

**Initium Novum.**

 

Banishment, what a word. To be away from heaven, away from home for the longest time because they’ve sinned against the Almighty. Because they’ve chosen the wrong side and chosen that of darkness. Chanyeol chuckled as he watched the city lights flicker from the top of this building. He’s sitting at the edge of the rooftop, but it’s okay. Chanyeol wasn’t scared of falling. He’s fallen once from heaven, falling in the human world wouldn’t hurt as much.

Fallen and never to return again to glory. Never to gain back his clipped wings as the angel of destruction, Abbadon. His real identity.

Now he’s punished to live forever with humans, with different personalities and different timelines as a vampire. His soul being saved in its repository, only to be awakened and reborn again under a new guise and with a new identity. And so technically, he’s a newborn. Being just woken up from his sleep and slowly regaining his memories now that he’s reached the age of twenty one. Memories of his past lives and memories of his once glory were slowly going back to him, yet there were memories he still doesn’t know how to handle yet.

He looked down again and observed humanity rush with their daily lives.

Humanity. Sometimes Chanyeol wondered how they live with their selfishness, lust, and greediness. It was destroying the world they live in, and yet their Almighty father still loved them so much despite the knowledge of what they could do because of free will He himself bestowed upon them.

The wind blew and Chanyeol’s long coat rippled in the air. He closed his eyes and looked upwards, his legs dangling towards what could be a sixty foot drop towards death for normal humans, but merely a rush of wind for someone like him.

Instead, he looked up towards the skies littered with twinkling lights of the stars and illuminated by the moon. He raised his hand up and grabbed the air, catching nothing and enclosing air into his fists. He sadly watched the sky that every human and him can see, missing the heavenly place hidden inside. Missing paradise and missing the light he once belonged to.

In this lifetime and in this new reality, he was Park Chanyeol. The heir to South Korea’s biggest conglomerate - Park Corporations. “Adopted” by his parents Park Kris and Park Lay - both blue bloods like him and his guardians for this life.

Being born to an affluent family, he’s been in constant limelight, with the paparazzis always following him and his brother’s footsteps. Any move of his was watched, and every mistake jumped on at every chance they got.

A rarity, for as a fallen angel cursed to live his life as a being neither alive nor dead at the same time, human eyes won’t be able to catch any mistake. Vampires were made to be perfect. Ethereal beings that walk the earth as if they own it. They might have fallen, but the Almighty has given them one last gift before trapping them into this mediocre existence. 

Being always better, beauty beyond humanity could ever ponder and an existence that is set to leave a mark on the world. That’s why they’d been indirectly ruling the world since the beginning of time. Kings, bishops, landlords, CEOs, presidents, dictators, name it and a blue blood has probably held that position in the course of history. They’re akin to royalty and ordinary humans wouldn’t know about it.

They will always have an aura separate from that of mere humans. The aura of being always better than ordinary humans - a blessing and a curse. Immortality at the price of drinking blood from humans, depending on humans for the continuance of their existence.

 

Chanyeol sighed one last time and jumped onto the night and back to the human world. He’s so fast and swift that the humans walking through the pedestrian lanes didn’t even notice him landing from above. One moment he was not there, and the next he was.

He pulled his coat closer around him, hiding his face and his identity. Chanyeol walked amidst them - not fully assimilating himself with humans. Out of all the South Korean coven, he’s the only one who’s amenable to humans. Neither caring nor hating them. After all, their existence relied on their blood.

He couldn’t say the same about the rest of his coven though.

 

He caught the eye of one woman crossing the street opposite his. He smirked and the woman blushed, knowing by then that he had her now under his spell. Chanyeol turned around and followed her to the bar of her destination, chatted her up, and later drank from her own neck.

The rush of blood into his system was… stale. He’s doing it mostly for sustenance; a game in his boring life. Most of the time he depends on blood bags given to them from blood banks since drinking straight from humans who they deem unworthy was not really “in” at the moment. At least, not for Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol - the identity he’s living in at the moment. Handsome, young, and every bit the bachelor everyone and their mothers want for their children. Sadly, deep inside the stone cold facade Chanyeol had perfected, was an emptiness neither the blood nor the reputation he enjoyed can ever fulfill.

Sometimes, Chanyeol just wanted to _feel_ again. The rush of life and warmth throughout his veins as he sucked the blood of his latest victim. To find fulfillment in his, yet again, boring and uneventful life cycle, wondering why he was even woken up at the year 2019 when he could as well be sleeping in his soul vessel and be left alone in peace.

 

After taking the blood he needed, Chanyeol looked into the girl’s eyes and makes her forget this ever happened. In the corner of the bar full of intoxicated people, no one really cared what the others were doing, so nobody blinked when his lips touched the woman’s neck. Humans have weird kinks after all, neck biting isn’t that surprising. Chanyeol smirked one more time and leaves the lady on a couch, passed out. He wiped the small drops of blood from his lips with the back of his hand and saunters out of the establishment. Having just gotten home from studying abroad, Chanyeol thought he deserved this night of recklessness.

 

-

 

“You’re late. Your flight arrived three hours ago and yet you were not at the airport when I went there to pick you up.”

 

Chanyeol stopped by the door and cursed under his breath. Of course, he won’t be able to hide from his twin - his soulmate. “I just wanted to get some air. I’m very touched you went there and tried to pick me up, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol smiled, knowing that Kyungsoo can see him very well, wherever he might be hiding in their vast and dark mansion.

He heard a snort and then he saw Kyungsoo go out of the shadows he was hiding from a moment ago, already glaring at him. Chanyeol expected that. “Funny, or did you miss to tell us how you changed your flight to an earlier one.”

Chanyeol laughed. “Or that too. I’m sorry, Kyungsoo, I’ll make it up to you.” Hugging his grumpy soulmate and patting his head before walking away from him.

That contact didn’t even bring up any kind of emotion in Chanyeol’s being. When he was told about how soulmates were the other halves of their souls, destined for them the moment they were created, Chanyeol thought the pull would be undeniable and so strong that he won’t be able to question it.

But none of that ever happened with him and Kyungsoo. The moment they were told that they were the angels Abbadon and Azrael - two angels of darkness that won’t be able to survive without the other, he was anticipating more of a reaction from his core. Except there was nothing but the same old lifelessness he had grown accustomed to.

Kyungsoo was his parents’ ward, or at least in this lifetime. That’s the explanation for the public, but in reality, they’re not really blood related to each other. He was adopted by the Park family because his parents died in an accident when he was young and the Parks were their closest relative. That’s how the official stories go but it's far, far from the truth.

Now that they’re slowly regaining their memories and awakening from their deep slumber, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol know how much they mean to each other. Abbadon and Azrael, the angels of Death and Destruction. Twins, and connected from the very moment their existence came to be. Together, they were destined to bring the end of the world hand in hand and at the command of the Almighty.

“We are starting university tomorrow, Chanyeol. I would appreciate it if you would be more responsible with your actions,” Kyungsoo deadpanned. No feelings, pure business. “Let us not tarnish the Park family name, and let’s not disappoint the elders as we’ve already done.”

“How did we disappoint them Kyungsoo?” He asked, meeting the other’s expressionless orbs.

“When we refused to do the soul binding ceremony, or shall I say, when you ran away and didn’t show up.”

Chanyeol sighed, already feeling the incoming headache he was avoiding by getting an earlier flight.

“It…” He breathed out. “I’m sorry, okay? It just didn’t feel right. I don’t feel any romantic feelings towards you, Kyungsoo. Do you?”

Kyungsoo didn’t waver. “Do I? It’s not important, Chanyeol. We have responsibilities to the coven and to our kind. Responsibilities that we’ve done again and again throughout lifetimes without any complaints because it’s what’s supposed to happen. Why start questioning that now?”

“Are you sure about that?” Chanyeol rebutted. Now, Kyungsoo’s gaze wavered at that and he looked away. Neither of them were sure of how true Kyungsoo’s statement was. The memories were still blurry, and until Chanyeol got all the answers he needed as to why he doesn’t feel like it’s the right thing to do, he won’t go through with the ceremony. He won’t bind himself to another when his soul was telling him that it’s not the right thing to do.

“Good night, Kyungsoo. See you tomorrow at school,” was all that Chanyeol said, passing by his fiancé to go to his room. Kyungsoo stood there alone, hands curled up tightly in fists.

 

 

Baekhyun was running. He was exhilarated and he doesn’t understand why. He just felt like the right way was to follow the light. As if it’s beckoning him to get closer and closer to it. 

_Baekhyun… Baekhyun… Baekhyun…_

His father’s voice echoed inside his dream.

_Come child. Come._

“Father!” Baekhyun screamed, calling out to the voice he couldn’t reach, try as he might. He ran faster and faster, but the more he ran, the more the light seemed to get further and further away from him.

“What do you want me to do, Father?” He called out, frustrated, but this time there was no more voice to answer him. Nothing but silence and the slowly diminishing light. He stood there, watching as the light fades, but not just a simple fading. It was as if the light was travelling towards him, trying to enter his soul. He watched as it got stronger the closer it got to him.

Baekhyun screamed.

It was searing hot, painful and blinding.

“Stop!” Baekhyun pleaded, but his Father wasn’t there to save him.

He bolted awake after, the adrenaline from his nightmare still thrumming through his veins. Baekhyun put his hand against his wildly beating heart and sighed. Hands ran through his sweat-soaked hair, and he let out frustrated groans before flopping back down on his bed. Baekhyun stared at the ceiling, scared to go back to sleep and experience the same dream again. A regular occurrence in his nights ever since he turned twenty one months ago.

The wind from his opened windows blew through his curtains, creating silhouettes inside his dark room with only the moonlight outside illuminating it. Normally, this would scare people, but not him. Contrary, actually. Watching the curtains form shapes in the shadows was his reprieve, the darkness his solace after being scared of the light.

Tomorrow, he will start another semester at a new school. One where he never thought he would ever step foot on - Lux et Tenebrae University. The country’s premier private university where the elite go to get their education. He turned to the right to look at his newly bought uniform for the school. A sign of a life he was forcefully being introduced to by his grandfather.

Minseok arrived last week after being gone for months, only to tell him that it’s time for him to be acquainted with _his - their -_ kind.

 _Vampires._ Baekhyun still felt like laughing whenever he remembered how serious his grandfather was when he told him of their family’s history. Why they lived in this old, dilapidated mansion and continued to live a semblance of luxury they both know they don’t have in their reality.

He had just turned twenty one and only wanted answers about his parents. About why his father was never in the picture and why his grandfather never mentioned anything about his mother - never even acknowledging her existence.

Baekhyun fully turned his body to face the uniform hanging by the door handle of his wardrobe. He watched it closely, wishing deep inside that this was just another nightmare he could wake up from. He curled up on himself to give himself the warmth and solace he never got to experience.

He was still reeling about how his grandfather told him that he was vampire. A half vampire - born from a vampire and a human. He was the first of his kind and his father prayed that he never got to know about his identity, which his grandfather respected. It gave him a few years of normalcy that his father wanted him to experience, but now it’s all coming to an end.

Once he stepped foot on that private university, it would all shatter. Lux et Tenebrae was the school of the elite. Elite who were mostly Blue Bloods, and those humans who promised to take care of them and their secrets for centuries. It would be a new reality for Baekhyun, one which he didn’t want nor wished for.

“It’s your destiny, Baekhyun. You belong in that university like me and my husband did, like how your father did, and like how the rest of this family will in the future. It is who you are.” Minseok’s voice filled his head once again, repeating these same words over and over again.

His grandfather had never been the warmest person towards him throughout his whole life, but he’s all Baekhyun ever had. The hug Minseok gave him on the eve of his twenty first birthday was the first one he ever gave his grandson.

He was a Byun and he needed to keep up the family name’s reputation despite how his father destroyed it when he married a human. A human named Irene that bore fruit and brought Baekhyun into this world. A new being. One that didn’t quite belong to each of the worlds.

 

-

 

“Baekhyun, wake up! We’re going to be late!” Baekhyun groaned, trying to tune out the screams of his best friend and pretend that the shaking was just part of his dreams. But no, Sehun was a man on a mission. He didn’t stop screaming and bouncing on Baekhyun’s bed like he used to when they were five years old until Baekhyun screamed out of frustration himself.

“Ah!!! I’m awake, please stop! You’re giving me a headache so early in the morning.” Baekhyun sat up, hands immediately cradling his head, trying to get used to being awake. “Why are you so fucking early, Oh Sehun?”

He squinted at his cheekily grinning best friend and sighed, unable to smile himself to mirror his best friend’s excitement. “It’s the first time that we’re going to be classmates again! Of course I’m excited.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He chose to go to a public high school rather than go to the private high school Sehun went to. Today, though, was the day they start going to the same school again. Baekhyun still wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“I’m sure you now know the reason why I wasn’t allowed to study at a public school despite how much I wanted to, right?” Sehun prodded.

Baekhyun nodded. His grandfather explained the role Sehun and his family played, as well in their “kind’s” existence in this world of humans. “You’re a conduit?”

“Conduit in training.” Sehun grinned. “Still a long way to go, but I’m getting there.”

“Yeah? And how will you get there? You’re the brattiest brat I’ve ever known in life.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Wow. This level of trust in me, Baekhyun. First thing I need to do to get there is get you to school. So get up and take a shower already. You can’t do what you used to do before wherein you just wake up thirty minutes before class and don’t even bother taking care of your appearance.”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to roll his eyes. “Why do I even have to study in this school and not just continue studying in a public university?”

Sehun shrugged, watching Baekhyun stand up and gather his uniform. “That’s how it goes, Baekhyun. You have to do it. It’s how tradition is.”

Baekhyun sighed. “Are they going to teach me some history crash course in this school? Because it all still seems so surreal to me.”

“No.” Sehun smiled, taking pity on his friend. It’s understandable. He grew up already knowing what he had to do in the future. What his role in the family and in his life was, while Baekhyun didn’t. He grew up normally, like how humans do and now he’s going to be introduced to a new way of living his life. “But I’ll answer your questions as much as I can and allowed to, Baekhyun.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled. His first genuine one ever since the turmoil that he was left with when the truth had been dropped on him. “Really, thank you, Sehun.”

Sehun waved him off and teasingly answered, “I know. What ever will you do without me, Byun Baekhyun?”

“I don’t know the answer to that as well.” Baekhyun called out, laughing as well as he closed the door to his bathroom.

He stared at himself for a few moments in the mirror, looking for any signs of changes within himself, but finding nothing. He was still the same Byun Baekhyun however much he looked at himself again and again.

He internally wondered how much his life will change the moment he stepped foot in his new university to officially welcome and live his new life.

Baekhyun just had to be brave and brace himself for the waves of change coming his way, right?

 

-

 

Unlike his new schoolmates, Baekhyun didn’t arrive at school in a shiny, black, European car complete with chauffeurs. Although he did shotgun on Sehun’s new Audi and didn’t seem that much out of place as he opened the car door and stepped foot on the grounds of this elite and exclusive university.

He was still in the process of knowing who’s who in the Blue Blood or what he calls the Vampire society, so he doesn’t know who were the persons best for him to avoid. Sehun closed his door as well and goes to his side. His best friend chuckled at him but patted his shoulders comfortingly. “It’s okay. I’m here, and we’re classmates for all of our classes except Biology, so nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, easy for you to say.” Baekhyun mumbled back. He let Sehun guide him inside though, ignoring the looks that were being sent their way. He wouldn’t be surprised if those were for his best friend who was looking more like a model than an ordinary student in their uniform.

“Seems like you’re one famous guy.” He commented, trying to tease Sehun.

“Oh, they’re not looking at me, Byun. They’re looking at you.” Sehun smirked. “Looking at the new guy.”

“Now that isn’t scary at all.” He shuddered in response. Quite dramatically too that Sehun could only laugh. Baekhyun does as well. Although he was new here, and new faces intimidate him, he was still a Byun after all. Byun Baekhyun was ready to face them, whatever that statement in his head may entail.

 

 

Baekhyun was doing well. He made it through his classes for the day, albeit all spent with Sehun by his side so he was less anxious, but he’s now in his last class for the day so things were looking much better for him. After this hour of syllabus introduction (if he’s lucky), he would be out the doors and halls of this university.

So far it has been meeting all his expectations of luxury and grandeur that he expected it to have. Being the most expensive school in the country and even included in top lists abroad, it didn’t disappoint. The halls looked more like what one would expect from a palace than from an educational institution that this school actually was.

The walls were white with gold accents, with its high ceilings and spacious corridors that it was like watching a movie as the students stroll the hallways. Baekhyun was sticking out like a sore thumb. He does not feel like he belonged, nor does he feel like he ever will.

Baekhyun ignored the curious glances he’d been receiving since earlier this morning and entered the room assigned for his last class. They were all whispering about who he was. A newbie in their otherwise exclusive world. Elites did, after all, move in a tight social circle. Yet here he was, technically a no one. But his surname still meant something to the Blue Bloods community, at least that’s what his grandfather told him.

Having arrived early, there wasn’t anyone else yet in the classroom so Baekhyun chose the seat at the very back. He’s trying to be as inconspicuous and invisible as much as possible. Once settled, he got his handbook and tried to pass the remaining time to read more about his new school.

As the minutes passed, more and more students were entering the room and taking the seats one by one. Most of them were busily chatting with each other, obviously already knowing each other for years. Baekhyun didn’t care though. He was too busy pondering over the fact that Byun Minseok was listed as one of the board members of this school, and all its affiliated institutions.

How did that even happen? Why didn’t his grandfather tell him anything?

 

He was frowning about it when the noise around him suddenly died down. He looked up and saw that the professor was already in front and he hastily kept his handbook and focused his attention on what he was saying. Baekhyun may be imagining it, but he seemed to have noticed the professor glancing at him time and again after the roll was called and he paused after calling Baekhyun’s surname.

Baekhyun let him be. It won’t be the weirdest thing he had experienced today. He just needed to prod Sehun more since he’s pretty sure he won’t be getting any kind of information from his grandfather.

The professor was in the middle of an explanation when the door suddenly opened, distracting the whole class. The whispers once again started, but this time, it was full of excitement as they follow the newcomer with their gazes. Even the professor was in a daze and let the late student go.

Baekhyun looked as well and had his breath caught in his throat. Suddenly, the world seemed to have changed course in spinning on its axis and turned in a different way.

The guy was… handsome. Beyond handsome that Baekhyun was left gaping like the rest of his classmates.

The uniform looked good on him. It was as if it was perfectly tailored and designed just for him and his features. So that everyone else could gaze and fully appreciate how his long legs were accentuated by the dark slacks, his broad shoulders made more prominent by their uniform coat, and the white polo underneath perfectly showing his fit torso.

He was gaping and Baekhyun swore his heart skipped a beat when the guy looked up and their eyes met. Perfect almond-shaped eyes with a gaze that was like reading into Baekhyun’s soul.

Baekhyun gulped and his hands gripped the edge of his desk when the new guy turned and started walking towards his direction. Was he going to take the vacant seat beside him?

Baekhyun looked away despite the magnetic force keeping their gazes locked together. He tried to calm down his wildly beating heart, confused and wondering why he suddenly felt like that.

In his peripheral vision, he saw how the new guy had walked closer to his desk. Just as he was only a desk away, someone from the front stood up and called.

“Park Chanyeol! I saved a seat over here!”

Baekhyun turned back to him again and watched how he seemingly blinked himself awake. Their eyes met one last time before he started towards the direction of his friend.

So his name was Park Chanyeol. It was the thought that echoed in Baekhyun’s mind as he followed his retreating back with his gaze.

He should also ask Sehun about him, right? He looked like he was someone important.

 

-

 

Baekhyun met up with Sehun afterwards. He smiled as they shared a slight hug and Sehun asked him how his last class went.

“It was okay,” Baekhyun answered, debating whether to ask Sehun about Chanyeol or not. Then, destiny decided to make the choice for him when they both heard squeals and screams from the general direction of the quad.

When they checked what the commotion was about, Baekhyun wasn’t even surprised that it was _him_ that was the cause of it. Because even now, Baekhyun’s attention was instantly captured and gripped by the presence of the handsome guy. He can’t look away.

If Chanyeol walking inside their room earlier was a sight to behold, Chanyeol walking down the quad was like watching a model strut down the runway, the whole school being his runway. Chanyeol barely gave any indication that he noticed everyone on the grounds and their dogs watching and drooling over him. His long, black coat flapping though the wind while he walked towards his car.

This time, however, he was not alone. Someone else was walking beside him and Baekhyun’s heart felt a little pinch at the possibilities of the guy’s identity, making him look away. For a split second before he turned away, his and Chanyeol’s eyes met, further halting his brain from functioning.

In his turmoil, he forgot his best friend standing there in the parking area beside him. Sehun scoffed, and Baekhyun raised his brow in question at that reaction. “Nothing. Just, the Parks are really something aren’t they?”

Taking his chance, Baekhyun blurted, “Parks? Do you know them?”

Sehun shrugged. “Of course. Everyone here knows them, that’s why they were all looking at them like that.”

Baekhyun found it hard to believe that it was the only reason as to why everyone was entranced by the two, most especially by Chanyeol. Or was it only him who was enchanted by the tall guy and he didn’t notice?

“They’re the adopted children of Kris and Lay Park,” Sehun said a matter-of-factly, as if those names would mean anything to Baekhyun. Baekhyun still raised his brow in question until Sehun realized, that yeah, Baekhyun was still new to this. “Oh, right. The Parks are the leaders of the South Korean coven. Which means that they’re the boss of all the Blue Bloods and conduits in this country.”

“Really? I didn’t know someone was,” raising his fingers to imitate quotation marks, “leaders in this community.”

“You have a lot more to learn, Baekhyun.” Sehun grinned, amused at his evident frustration at having been thrust into this world with close to zero knowledge on how this works. “In fact, your grandparents have been the long time leaders of the coven. It was only when - “

“When?” Baekhyun prodded, confused as to why Sehun paused.

Sehun cleared his throat and looked away. “When your father married a human that they fell from grace and from the ranks of the coven.”

“O-Oh. I see.” He mumbled.

His grandparents used to be the leaders of the coven. They used to be the ones with the highest rank and yet, they fell down from that prominence because of him. Because his father married his mother, which in turn, resulted to an abomination like him.

“Hey, don’t sulk. I’m sure your grandparents never minded it. You’re more important than being in that kind of position, okay?” Sehun comforted him, arm around his shoulder and squeezing him tightly.

Baekhyun grinned and nodded. Deep inside, the questions never seemed to stop.

 

-

 

“So, what’s the deal, Sehun?” Baekhyun finally gathered the courage to ask. Disturbing the peaceful silence that descended between him and his best friend, a couple of sips of his beer helping him to do so. Sehun sighed, stared at him long as if examining how ready Baekhyun was to know the whole truth about his life.

Baekhyun stared back, adamantly and with a strength he didn’t know he had. If he was going to be living under the rules of his being a vampire, well, half-vampire and half-human, then he should know everything there was to know about this new life.

“Do I have to drink blood now?” He joked, albeit a little bit serious underneath. Sehun snorted in response and Baekhyun could not help the little laugh of incredulity he let out as well.

“I don’t know. Do you feel like sucking my blood right now?” Sehun joked, baring his neck towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gazed at it long enough that Sehun actually thought he was going to take his joke seriously. Sehun was squirming when Baekhyun burst into laughter. “Did you seriously think I would suck your blood, Oh Sehun?”

“You were staring at my neck very seriously.” Sehun huffed, embarrassed but also relieved.

They both laughed. “But I was really summoning any kind of desire or craving to drink your blood. To sink my teeth and pierce your skin to suck blood from your neck… but nothing.”

Baekhyun sighed, looking out his window where he was perched on the sill, chugging some more of his beer and staring at the dark grounds of their estate. He should’ve known that having such a large estate, even if unattended most of the year, was because of some hidden wealth. His grandfather never did have a proper job that would explain this massive estate just on the edge of the city.

“How are you taking this all in?” Sehun’s concerned voice echoed in his mind. 

Yeah, how was he taking this all in?

“Honestly, I still think I’m in some kind of a limbo. Am I dreaming or was this really what I am now? That I’ve been living a lie my whole life?”

“You haven’t been living your life as a lie, Baekhyun. Being half vampire doesn’t mean the past years of your life were lies. Those were true. You are Baekhyun and not just some new soul that is neither a full human or vampire.”

Baekhyun smiled at his friend. “Thank you for being here for me, Sehun.”

“That’s my job.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows shot up in question. “Of course I’m your friend first. But the Ohs have always been the Byun family’s conduits so basically, being your support is really my job. Or will be my job in the future anyway once the responsibility has been handed down to me and all that.”

“Busy life you will have there, Sehun.” Baekhyun gibed, making his friend of years laugh. He never imagined this would be their situation once they both turned the right age. Sehun’s family had always been richer than they were, and yet here he was saying that he would be serving him and not the other way around.

“The Oh family history of being conduits and serving the Blue Bloods go centuries back, Baekhyun. Don’t stress yourself up over how you won’t want that to happen because you’ll be hindering us from doing what we were made to do.”

“I’m not thinking of anything like that.” Sehun’s unbelieving gaze only assured Baekhyun that no, his best friend still knew whenever he was lying or not. “Well, okay, you got me. But you deserve to live a freer life Sehun, and not be bound by a promise you did not make.”

“It’s an honor for my family to serve angels, Baekhyun. For centuries we did, and for centuries we will. I will not be the one to break tradition.”

Baekhyun was slightly taken aback by the conviction in Sehun’s words. Sehun, who was younger than him albeit only for a few months, seemed to know more of what he would do in his life than he does. Being suddenly thrust into this existence of not being normal still wasn’t sitting well with Baekhyun. He was still reeling from all that information.

Nevertheless, he smiled at his friend and put up his bottle to salute him. “Never thought I would be witnessing how responsible you can be, Oh Sehun. At least one of us knows how to be an adult,” Baekhyun teased, drinking some more from his bottle.

Sehun chuckled, “You’ll get there, Baekhyun. The difference between you and I is that I was brought up with all the information already instilled in me and you didn’t. It really is a lot to take in all at once.”

“You’re right about that.” Baekhyun sighed, wistfully. “I wish grandfather will be more informative and around than how he was, but it’s him, so I’m not surprised.”

“He’s a busy man, Baek. He’s been alone in managing your family affairs for years now.”

“Yeah. I get that.” Baekhyun did understand, but sometimes he just wished someone was there for him to watch him grow up. “But tell me more about the Parks since we’re doing history lessons now.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, and Baekhyun grinned. It was going to be an interesting night.

 

-

 

At night when he was alone inside his bedroom, he opened his laptop and searched more about Park Chanyeol. Curiosity winning over him and taking over his rationality. He shouldn’t be doing this but here he was clicking more and more articles that would tell him more about Park Chanyeol. The mysteriously handsome guy he saw at school.

Park Chanyeol exuded a different aura than his companions. If theirs were confidence, Chanyeol’s was darkness. Not darkness that entailed evil but one of sadness, despair and incompleteness. 

Try as he might to deny it, but Baekhyun wanted to erase this darkness and replace it. 

 

-

 

The next few days at school were normal until it wasn’t anymore. Baekhyun didn’t know why he should’ve appreciated those days of normalcy at its fullest. He was almost convinced there was nothing different in this university from the normal human ones he used to go to. At least, it was until all went up in fire and chaos.

It all started when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s engagement had been announced, causing everyone, and Baekhyun meant every single one in the campus, to be curious. They were all abuzz with energy and was always on the look out whenever the two came to school.

Baekhyun was, as well. But for a whole other reason.

Ever since that first time their eyes met in Biology class, Baekhyun’s thoughts had been plagued by Park Chanyeol. His dreams were full of his eyes that seemed to bore straight to Baekhyun’s very soul. His thoughts were filled with Chanyeol and questions about him.

What could he possibly be doing at that moment? Does he ever smile, or talk to anyone other than Kyungsoo and Kai? What was the secrets he keeps deep inside his heart?

Baekhyun always ends up being sucked into those mesmerizing hazel orbs whenever their gazes met. Whether it be in class or in the hallways, those split seconds of eye contact always sent Baekhyun into another state.

They’ve never talked. Never even exchanged greetings and yet, here Baekhyun was, watching Chanyeol from the glass window of one of the school’s stairways. He was acting like a love sick fool when he doesn’t even know the guy. There was just something different about Chanyeol.

The vampire royalties - as Sehun called them - were in the quad hanging out together. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Kai were talking to each other and Baekhyun noticed how there was a space between them and the rest of the students. The three were intimidating already with their aura, more so if one knows how big their roles really were in the Blue Bloods community.

Their true angelic identities have not yet been revealed, but every one of them knows they’re important.

Baekhyun spent the night the first time he saw them searching them up on the internet. Especially Park Chanyeol, who was plaguing his mind ever since. He was filled with curiosity over this person, or vampire, that he tried learning what he could from the internet. Not that it was helpful since Chanyeol was too private and all that was in the net were basic information. 

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Baekhyun jumped from his seat and clutched his chest in shock. “Don’t sneak up on people! Jeez, Sehun.”

Sehun chuckled. “You’re a half vampire, you should’ve sensed that coming.”

Baekhyun gave him an annoyed stare before sighing. “I haven’t actually felt anything different with me. No enhanced senses, no desire to drink blood nor hatred towards sunlight.”

His best friend rolled his eyes and took up the remaining space beside him. “What were you doing anyway?” He asked before looking down the window as well.

“Were you watching them?”

Baekhyun shrugged, not seeing the reason to lie. “Everyone does.”

“You’re right about that. I don’t understand it though.” Sehun glared at the three from their perch on the window sill. “There’s nothing special about them, although, they are technically the bosses in this community.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun frowned.

“There are rumors that they’re archangels. You know, important angels that turned their back on the Lord or whatever.”

“How important are they then?” Baekhyun asked, feigning indifference yet not being able to take his eyes off Chanyeol. He’s got to admit, Chanyeol was breathtaking even when Baekhyun’s never seen him smile yet.

“Very important,” Sehun answered beside him, but Baekhyun was only half listening, gaze intent on the famous guy named Park Chanyeol.

He was so intent on looking at him he didn’t realize that the bell had rung, too caught up and dazed when Chanyeol finally looked back at him and their eyes met. That split second eye contact was all it took to have Baekhyun’s heart hammering inside his chest.

Baekhyun was only brought back to earth by Sehun’s shove. He blinked and saw Sehun looking at him funny. “W-What?”

“Nothing. You’re going to be late for class.”

“Oh. Alright. Thank you. See you later, Sehun.” Baekhyun said robotically, but Sehun just waved after him, not commenting on how out of it he seemed. 

How could he not be when those hazel brown eyes always does _something_ to him.

 

-

 

Baekhyun was already sitting by his desk when he realized what class he had that day. Biology - the one he shared with Chanyeol. They haven’t even interacted yet. Not a simple hi, nor smile in each other’s direction, and yet Baekhyun found himself curious about the guy. He did catch him looking at his direction a few times in this class, however.

There was something in his gaze that left Baekhyun hanging for more.

He blinked when he heard the bell ring and the rest of his classmates entered the room. Baekhyun looked down and busied himself by getting his notebooks, pens, and book for the class. He looked up just in time to watch Chanyeol enter the room.

The seat next to him was one of the only two seats left, and he couldn’t help but hold his breath.

Chanyeol looked around, always arriving late to this class, and frowned when he realized there were not much choices left for him. As it was nearing exams week, everyone seemed to have decided to go to class and not miss it.

Baekhyun’s eyes met Chanyeol’s and he didn’t know why he felt hopeful. He wished Chanyeol would take the seat beside him.

He wished, but didn’t actually think Chanyeol would.

The room went silent as Chanyeol ignored his waving friend and headed towards the back to take the seat next to the newbie.

“Is this seat taken?” Chanyeol’s deep baritone voice reached Baekhyun’s hearing. All he could do was stare dumbly at the taller guy and nod.

Baekhyun will always remember that as Chanyeol’s first words spoken to him.

 

Sehun will ask him after class what happened that he seemed elated, but Baekhyun will just shrug his best friend off and pretend nothing incidental transpired.

 

 

-

 

 

Chanyeol started sitting beside him from then on. His friend from the front stopped reacting in disbelief and just shrugged it off when their classmates asked him through pointed looks. Baekhyun came to know that his name is Kai or Jongin, a close ally of the Parks.

Even though Chanyeol had been sitting beside him for this class, they haven’t actually spoken a word to each other. But sometimes, he can feel this prickling at his neck like he’s being watched and Baekhyun had to resist all the temptation to look back towards Chanyeol.

It all changed one day though.

Exactly one month, two weeks, seven days, and ten hours since he and Chanyeol became seatmates did they finally exchange words with each other.

Baekhyun arrived early for class that day, wanting to finish their homework while waiting for his classmates to arrive. He was bent on doing it when he was taken aback to see Chanyeol already sitting on his seat beside him. 

His eyes were closed and his head was tossed back, the light coming from the big window behind him casting his face in an ethereal light. Baekhyun’s heart skipped several beats at that.

Baekhyun can’t deny that his heart had always been behaving weirdly whenever Chanyeol was around. He couldn’t help the magnetic force that’s sizzling between them, as if his gaze couldn’t help but land on Chanyeol and marvel at his beauty.

Most of the time, he caught Chanyeol staring right back at him as well. Looking at Baekhyun with a gaze that’s so disarming, Baekhyun can’t look away.

Baekhyun made his way to his seat, ignoring the blood ringing in his ears at the close proximity with Chanyeol and having no one around them. He took out his laptop and notes and was just putting them on his desk when he heard Chanyeol speak.

“Also doing your homework?” Chanyeol asked in his hoarse, just woke up voice, even chuckling low in amusement at what he woke up to.

Baekhyun’s neck would’ve snapped at how fast he turned to Chanyeol when he heard him speak. “Um, yeah. Never got to finish it last night. Been a little busy.” Busy thinking of you, was what Baekhyun never said.

“I understand.” Chanyeol smiled at him, so kindly, that Baekhyun smiled back as well in return. “Sometimes we get too distracted we fail to do things that we should do.”

Baekhyun frowned, feeling that those words meant more than Chanyeol had let on, but they’re not close enough for him to start asking personal, intruding questions. Instead, he humored him. Seizing the chance to talk to Chanyeol longer.

“I assume you’re also here early to finish it?” Chanyeol shrugged as answer. “I get distracted too. Sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” Baekhyun teased, smirking.

“Well, maybe.”

“I thought everyone here was always distracted.” Chanyeol laughed, and Baekhyun laughed as well.

“I’m Chanyeol, by the way.” Chanyeol outstretched his hand after the laughter had died down. Baekhyun shook his hand, hopefully Chanyeol didn’t feel the shudder that went through his body when their skin touched. The grip on his hand was tight and their hold lingered longer than necessary, but neither of the two noticed nor cared enough.

“Baekhyun.” He offered back his name. “Nice to meet you.”

Chanyeol smiled wide at him. It was too bright that Baekhyun thought it must be brighter than the sun beams that were shining on his face earlier. Baekhyun was entranced.

Their gazes were locked, both of their eyes smiling at each other, refusing to look away; couldn’t find in themselves the will to look away.

It was as if they were sucked into their own world with only the two of them existing. The rest of the world was silent and Baekhyun can only hear his heart pounding inside his chest and the ringing in his ears. What he could only hear was Chanyeol’s deep laughter that’s resonating inside him, filling him with the want to always make Chanyeol laugh like this. To laugh this laugh just for him, just because of him.

“I’ve never seen you laugh like this before,” Baekhyun shyly mentioned. Eyes peeking from his lashes, bashful at what he just said.

Chanyeol’s laughter faded and he looked like he was caught off guard, his cheeks flushed. Their eyes were suddenly not meeting, both too shy at that moment. “I love seeing you laugh like this as well. More so if its because of me.”

A while later, the rest of their classmates arrived and the two were back to minding their own businesses, or at least pretended to. Their senses were all tuned in to the other, eyes always looking to their periphery, silently observing the other like how they’ve been secretly doing for the past few days.

 

Baekhyun was giddy after that meeting that Sehun was trying to coax the answer from him for the reason for it. Baekhyun just shrugged him off and pretended that he couldn’t hear Sehun. He watched as Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongin walked towards their car, passing by them on the hallway.

Chanyeol never looked back, eyes focused only ahead but when he looked away from Chanyeol, his gaze met Kyungsoo’s instead. Baekhyun was taken aback, not knowing how to react to Kyungsoo’s studying gaze. It was piercing and Baekhyun felt cold all of a sudden. The annoyance was clear in those orbs as he looked Baekhyun up and down before smirking and turning away.

Baekhyun had never felt so inadequate in his life ever as he had in that moment. They passed by them, as if he was just nothing.

He was frozen there for minutes after the trio were gone. Baekhyun jumped when Sehun patted him on the shoulder, “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” Baekhyun nodded, not believing himself for a moment.

He didn’t see Chanyeol go to class from that day.

 

Unknown Number: It was fun talking to you today. :)

 

-

 

You: Haven’t seen you around school these days, are u ok? 

Chanyeol: yes, i am. :) im glad you noticed

You: i did not…

Chanyeol: you did. and im happy :) 

You: why are you being weird right now

Chanyeol: how is this being weird

You: r u flirting with me? o.o

Chanyeol: do you want me to be?

Chanyeol: flirting with you? i mean 

You: uhhh… arent you engaged? 

Chanyeol: :) 

Chanyeol: have a good night baekhyun 

You: you too, chanyeol. im sorry

Chanyeol: for what?

You: for saying what i said

Chanyeol: no, youre right. im sorry

Chanyeol: yes, im engaged

Chanyeol: and yes i was trying to flirt with you

Chanyeol: and its wrong, so im sorry :) 

 

-

That was the last message exchanged between them. Baekhyun tried to message Chanyeol a few more times after that, but he never got a response back. He’s teetering on the edge. Although he did say that to Chanyeol - that he was engaged and implied that he shouldn’t be flirting with him, Baekhyun can’t help but feel a surge of happiness in his chest when Chanyeol said yes.

Deep inside, he wanted Chanyeol to flirt with him and he was willingly flirting back for a few responses before it all stopped. He’s feeling guilty for telling Chanyeol off without knowing the whole story about him and Kyungsoo, but now he’s probably never getting the chance to ask him about it because Chanyeol hasn’t been going to school for weeks now.

Worse, he still wanted to see Chanyeol again, but he couldn’t. He wanted to see his beautiful face again, hear his laughter and just simply have Chanyeol smile at him again like in that moment they shared at their classroom. He wanted a lot with Chanyeol and he’s frustrated with himself for feeling that way. Because it’s wrong and he should stop whatever it was that was budding in his heart for the man.

Baekhyun went to school the next few days feeling as if everyone was watching him. Chanyeol and his posse had been significantly absent from the walls of their school for the last few days as well. Rumors milling on their halls say different things and his text exchanges with Chanyeol yielded no answer.

Baekhyun blushed at the mere remembrance of the times he and Chanyeol had exchanged silly and cute messages. It was nothing. Nothing he was allowed to enjoy nor savor. The guy was engaged and everyone in their coven seemed to await their union. Baekhyun can do nothing about that. 

Unable to bear it any longer, Baekhyun nudged Sehun on his side and whispered, “Is it just me, or am I being watched right now?”

Sehun shrugged, unsure about the answer himself. “No.. I don’t think so?” He looked around and trailed off. “Why would they be watching you?”

“I don’t know…”

They continued walking towards their first class until someone named Jennie stopped them by their tracks and shoved an invitation on their faces. They both spluttered, surprised at the sudden contact with someone who always treated them like they didn’t exist. “W-What?”

“Is it true? They’re going to introduce you at our annual blue bloods party?”

“What blue bloods party?” Baekhyun asked, reading the paper shoved onto his face a second ago. It’s a grand party based on the weight of the paper, with the intricacy of the design and the details written on it. A masquerade party that will be held in the grandest hotel ballroom of the Parks. “I didn’t even know this party exists.”

Jennie huffed, then glared at him. “Good. How can a half blood like you gain all the attention. You are an abomination, Byun Baekhyun. Doesn’t matter if you’re a Byun, your family still betrayed the coven and your mere existence isn’t welcome. So I suggest you go and-“

“You shall suggest nothing, Ms. Lee.” A deep voice filled with superiority stopped her from her rant. Baekhyun, Sehun, and Jennie all looked back and saw Chanyeol walking towards them.

“C-Chanyeol... I was just doing what every right vampire should have been doing!” She was indignant, but obviously shaken by the sudden presence of Chanyeol. “It’s the right thing to do. He wasn’t even supposed to exist.”

“And who are you to decide that?” Chanyeol was now standing face to face with her. The girl was visibly shaken and was not able to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. She was looking down and shuffled awkwardly before running away. Then there was silence between them, with the three of them just idly standing there on the hallway, not knowing what to say.

Baekhyun was about to say something when Chanyeol abruptly turned around, bent down to pick up the invitation he didn’t notice that fell, and handed it to him. All without saying a word but the way his gaze affected Baekhyun sent shivers down his spine. It was full of emotions and empty at the same time, those hazel orbs capturing Baekhyun; hook, line, and sinker.

“You should receive one in a few days, but you should keep this, Baekhyun. Don’t listen to what she said earlier. You are welcome to the party.” Baekhyun was speechless, wanting and not wanting at the same time to ask Chanyeol a lot of questions, but unable to. “Having you there would be nice.”

_Where have you been? Are you okay? Why don’t you look okay? Is there something I can do to remove the sadness in your eyes that I find that I don’t want to see ever again?_

All these questions that he could not find the courage to utter. Baekhyun was a coward. A complete and utter coward whose heart is beating non stop in happiness right now just for seeing Chanyeol again. 

“I-Thank you..” Was the only thing he could say. He was tongue tied and he didn’t know what else to say. Chanyeol looked like he wanted to say more, but he swallowed it all and left after one last smile for Baekhyun.

Sehun gave him a look that was definitely asking him what that exchange was about. He never told his best friend about how he and Chanyeol aren’t exactly strangers anymore now. How Chanyeol can make him feel alive and at the brink of the end of his existence just by looking in his general direction, and more so if he was the recipient of one of his smiles like that.

Baekhyun doesn’t think it was the right time so he gave his friend a tight lipped smile and continued to get to his classroom with Sehun following behind, his heavy questioning gaze boring holes through the back of his head. Baekhyun took this opportunity and clutched the invitation a little bit closer to his heart, away from Sehun’s prying eyes.

 

 

Baekhyun was getting ready for the masquerade party when he heard their main door open. He knew it was Sehun who came here to pick him up and bring him and his grandfather to the party. And for that he was getting more nervous than he originally had been.

Seeing Sehun again after he avoided him and his questioning stares had taken a toll on him. He had always been unable to keep secrets from his best friend, but he found himself unable to tell Sehun about Chanyeol yet. About how he’s feeling all sorts of confused at the moment. The exchange he and Chanyeol had left many questions on Sehun’s mind, that was what Baekhyun was sure of.

He let out a loud sigh and tried to psych himself up for this night, for this party. A party that was supposedly also celebrated in his honor and whatnot. Baekhyun refused to believed his grandfather because they can’t be _that_ important in the blue bloods community, right? After all, he was a half human-half vampire spawn like what Jennie carefully reminded him of the other day. 

He went home that day marching to his grandfather’s study where he was being attended by his butler and drinking wine while staring at the Han river. Exactly where he always was at six o’clock in the evening for as long as Baekhyun had known him. It’s like clockwork and Minseok didn’t even blink an eye when he came barging in that night, fuming with anger.

In his hand was the invitation where it was also clearly written in fine ink and elegant calligraphy that he was being introduced like some sort of primadonna princess in a society he didn’t even know existed until the day he turned twenty one.

“Care explaining this to me?” He demanded like some petulant child but his grandfather merely glanced at him before going back to savoring his wine.

“What about it has you acting like a child, Baekhyun? It’s just a party. A very important one that we’ll be attending as Byuns.”

“A party I didn’t even know existed and it has my name on the invitations!” He exclaimed, throwing said invitation on the table in front of Minseok. The older one picked it up and a tiny portion of the side of his lip lifted up in amusement. “Oh, this turned out better than I expected humans of this age could do.”

“What?” Baekhyun puts up his hands in disbelief. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

“And what else should I be worried about, Baekhyun?” Minseok stared at him from under his glasses. A look that always left Baekhyun shuffling his feet, but he had to stand his ground this time. “How about the fact that you haven’t told me about it? That I would be introduced to this society or community and that I didn’t even know?”

“It’s a coven, Baekhyun. And yes, as a Byun it’s high time that you be introduced to this entire lot. Half human you may be, you deserve the place of honor so much more than these mediocre vampires. They’re no ones, and you’re a Byun.”

“Yes, grandfather. You’ve been telling me I’m a Byun since the time I can say mama. You don’t have to keep on repeating that over and over again to me. I completely understand.” Baekhyun huffed in indignation.

“Do you, really?” Minseok asked, tone serious. He put his glass of wine down and stared Baekhyun straight in the eyes. “Because if you do, you would stop acting like a child that didn’t get the present that he wanted who's now throwing a tantrum. If you do, you would know what it means to be in attendance to this gathering of our coven. You would know how important it is to save our ruined family name. The family name your father ruined all those years ago.”

Baekhyun gulped and looked away. “The name he ruined when he decided to have me with that human, right? I understand, grandfather. I’m so sorry I disturbed you. I’ll get going now.”

He whispered the last few words before getting himself out of that office as fast as he can, running to his room and sitting behind his door, wiping away his silent tears like he’d always done since he understood that his grandfather doesn’t, nor will he ever love him as a grandson.

 

So here he was, making himself presentable for the night of “fun” and misery he expects this ball to be. The rich really were something else and Baekhyun will always find it hard to get used to a lifestyle like this. He looked at himself in the mirror for the thousandth time that night, probably just to make sure that his grandfather won’t further hate him after this party. He had to look "like a Byun" as he’d always reminded Baekhyun time and again.

But there was nothing to worry about because Baekhyun looked ethereal, if he could say so himself. His perfectly styled ash blonde hair was going along nicely with his light gold suit with its intricate lacing on the sides. The black mask with gold glitters and lace decorations he was going to use sat nicely on his dresser, staring up at him in challenge.

It’s both a curse and a blessing for him. The mask will hide how he really looks like to people who haven’t seen him yet, but it will not hide the fact that he was Byun Baekhyun. The half mortal spawn of a once great angel - Gabriel, or Byun Suho in this time period. He was just glad a last minute change in the program freed him from being formally introduced to everyone, the Parks’ announcement taking precedence over them now, and he was very happy about it. Nevertheless, he tried to keep the thought of what that announcement could be out of his mind for his own peace.

His grandfather prepared this suit for him, one of the few times he talked to him again after their argument a few days ago. The only talks they had were about the party, but it wasn’t like there was anything that changed in their relationship. His grandfather had always been ignoring him for most of his life, so Baekhyun was used to it.

Nevertheless, Byun Minseok was excited to be able to attend the party with him by his side. Apparently, he’s been attending blue bloods events but was unable to bring Baekhyun for years, unsure if Baekhyun would exhibit characteristics of his vampire side. Of his holy, blue bloods side. Not that he’s sure if they’re could still be called holy given that they’re all fallen angels that have lost the favor of the Almighty.

His thoughts were finally put to a halt when he heard a knock on his door. Two insecure knocks that sent Baekhyun even further into the pits of guilt and despair because he made his best friend feel like he can’t just barge inside his room freely like he’d always done.

“Come in.” He called out. Still standing in front of his mirror and pretending to fuss over his bowtie so that he has an excuse to avoid eye contact.

“Hey, Baek.” Sehun greeted him. He stood by the door and didn’t come in further. Baekhyun felt guiltier at that, so he smiled as best as he can so as to reassure Sehun that nothing was wrong. He knew deep down that Sehun was just worried about him.

“Hey, Sehun. Haven’t seen and heard from you in a few days.” He stated, a little bit of a pout on his face. “I missed you.”

Sehun shrugged and laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, Baek. Been busy 'cause I had to run errands for this event that we’re running late for already.”

“I understand,” Baekhyun said, going over to him and hugging Sehun tight. “I’m also sorry.” He whispered and then Sehun wrapped his arms around him just as tightly. No more words needed to be said. They both understood what the other meant with their unspoken apologies.

When they let go, Baekhyun was smiling more genuinely and he felt a bit lighter. At least, they found some truce between them even if it probably wouldn’t last until he opened up to him. “Now then, since I learned you ran errands for this party, I’m now more excited to go to it, so let’s go?”

“Let’s go so you can show all of them how sleek and dashing my best friend looks tonight," Sehun teased, his eyes twinkling. Baekhyun humored him by twirling once and they both laughed.

“I can say the same towards my best friend,” Baekhyun responded after. He looked at Sehun from top to bottom and meant it as well. Sehun looked good in his all black Armani suit. He knew it was Armani because it’s the only one Sehun wears as much as he can.

“Thank you," Sehun said, offering his arm to Baekhyun, which the latter accepted.

“Well, let’s get this going now, shall we?”

Before they could fully exit the house, Sehun stopped together with Baekhyun and looked at his friend with his eyes full of worry. He cleared his throat and asked, “You know what the announcement of the Parks would be, right?”

Baekhyun avoided his gaze, but nodded nonetheless. “I think everyone knows what it’s going to be, Sehun.”

Sehun examined him further, not saying anything else and just watching Baekhyun. The half vampire just wanted to avoid his gaze at all costs. Because if not, he might blurt out the fact that he’s more nervous about that announcement more than anything else.

“Will you be okay?” Sehun’s voice was filled with concern and worry. Baekhyun would hug him if he wasn’t keeping up an act. An act of full nonchalance and indifference.

“Of course not. Why would I care, Sehun?” He lied through his teeth, but at least he was able to meet Sehun’s eyes at the tail end of his absurd statement. Sensing that Baekhyun wasn’t ready yet, Sehun tapped the hand of his best friend on his arm and grinned.

“Nothing. You don’t need to care at all. I was just curious, but I guess I was wrong.”

Baekhyun let out a laugh as his response and nothing more.

“Baekhyun! Sehun! The master had been waiting inside your car for a few minutes now. Hurry up before you end up being late to the party.” Mr. Kim, the butler, told them a few seconds later and they both hastened their steps, their conversation now left open for another time.

 

-

 

 

The trip was quiet and awkward for the most part, with Baekhyun and Minseok barely talking. But Minseok did smile a bit when he saw how nice Baekhyun looked, which the latter took as a form of approval. And he smiled and thanked Sehun for doing them this service which the younger only waved off, all assuring that it was nothing to worry about. It was his duty after all as their conduit to aid Baekhyun in his duty as a Byun, as was often told to him by Minseok.

Baekhyun and Sehun exchanged glances; one asking what that silence was about, while the other saying that he’ll tell him later. Aside from the small talk exchanged between the three passengers of the car, the rest of the journey had been spent in silence.

Just before they exited, Baekhyun gathered the courage to ask, “Um, grandfather, what should I be doing or not be doing? What do I have to expect tonight?” He was insecure and nervous. He’d never been to an event like this, and he didn’t want Minseok to be angrier and more disappointed with him than he already was.

Minseok stared at him, silent for a few seconds that Baekhyun was starting to worry. “Nothing and everything, Baekhyun. You should always be on high alert when it comes to gatherings like these. Having the entire coven in one place can mean as much drama as those tv shows you so like watching, perhaps more.” Then he smiled a little, and Baekhyun felt a bit better after.

Baekhyun let out a nervous breath and chuckled. “Okay, so just be on the edge of my seat all the time. Got it.”

Minseok laughed, and in a rare show of affection, reached over and gripped Baekhyun’s shaking hand. “It’ll be okay, grandson. I’ll be there with you.”

Baekhyun looked up, confusion surely swirling in his orbs when he met Minseok’s. “T-Thanks.”

The older Byun immediately let his hand go and cleared his throat. “Come on, let’s go.” He muttered before swiftly exiting the car, leaving Sehun and Baekhyun exchanging glances once more and letting out little laughters at that. But deep inside, Baekhyun felt a bit reassured at least his grandfather will be there with him. Even if he’s not exactly going to be holding his hand, having him by his side definitely offered some sort of reprieve for him.

“Let’s go,” Baekhyun muttered this time.

 

The hall was grand, as Baekhyun expected it would be, even more. The halls were decked in gold and white, with glittering decorations hanging from the ceiling. This was one of the special ballrooms in one of the Park hotels, designed as an old Roman hall located just outside the city. The place was surrounded by plants, mimicking a forest. With the stars twinkling above with the moon illuminating the path towards the entrance.

Baekhyun physically felt the crowd's chatter come down to a hush as he and Minseok entered through the grand doors, the heavy wood closing behind them with a loud thud echoing in the silence that followed their entrance. Baekhyun could feel his heart thudding fast and nearly jumping off his chest at the pressure of being at the receiving end of all these curious stares.

He gulped and glanced at his grandfather, waiting for a cue from him. When he looked at Minseok though, he could only see calmness. The older Byun’s face remained stoic, cold, and unbothered at the stares they’re being subjected to.

Sehun stood behind them, unmoving, with his hands behind his back. Baekhyun realized that he was waiting too. Waiting for how he and his grandfather would move and react in this situation. Baekhyun felt a bit of comfort knowing that this was also Sehun’s first time attending an event like this, but he couldn’t help but worry at having his human friend in a room full of vampires.

After a minute which stretched like forever, Minseok started to walk with his head held high. He glanced at Baekhyun for a millisecond and Baekhyun understood that he had to follow his grandfather. He let out a quiet, nervous sigh, and followed him through the crowd until he stopped in front of a table.

The murmurs started once again as soon as they did. Minseok, after all, stopped in front of the table situated at the very front and center. The most important table, Baekhyun gathered from the reaction.

Minseok ignored all the animosity that suddenly filled the air and took a seat. Baekhyun followed him without complaint and looked down. His plan for the night was to avoid any and all eyes from these vampires for the rest of the night as best as he can.

Baekhyun was confused why everyone was disturbed by his grandfather’s choice of seat, but it was answered when somebody else took their seats around the table. He looked up to get the shock of his life as well when he came face to face with the Parks. Kris, Lay, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo - all in their pristine suits and beautifully designed masks.

Sehun was lucky enough to be far away from this table, the conduits having a separate table towards the back from the vampires.

Baekhyun clenched his fists underneath the table when his and Chanyeol’s eyes met. It had been several days since they last talked, weeks since they last saw each other, their last interaction being the one where Jennie assaulted him verbally in their school halls.

Chanyeol’s handsome tonight, effectively taking Baekhyun’s breath away and making his heart do somersaults in his chest. He had long since accepted that he liked Chanyeol. Maybe, he was even in love with him. A realization that doesn’t bring him relief because Chanyeol was taken and will never be his.

The one worthy for that title was the one sitting opposite him and smiling at him kindly, taking him aback. The rest of the Parks remained nonchalant and silent as they take their seats, not batting an eyelash over his and Minseok’s presence at their table.

“Hi! Baekhyun, right? I’m Kyungsoo.” The doe eyed vampire introduced himself, extending his hand towards Baekhyun. If Baekhyun wasn’t already experiencing numerous surprises this evening, this would successfully send him into a coma.

“Yes, um, nice to meet you.” Baekhyun answered, the only words that came to his mind at that moment, shaking the offered hand. Kyungsoo smiled at him. “I’ve always been curious how you would be like this close, and well, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh. I mean no harm, it’s just that you really are a human, and I don’t think you have a place here in our world.” Kyungsoo smiled at him sweetly. So sweet it made Baekhyun sick. The other occupants of the table froze, but Kyungsoo wasn’t done yet. “I understand grandpa Minseok’s decision to hide you away from the coven even if we knew of your existence.”

“Kyungsoo, stop it,” Chanyeol’s voice had warning in it. He was glaring at his adoptive brother which seemed to shake him up.

A stare off happened, the table buzzing with tension at this. It was like air stopped and everything just froze mid-motion, waiting for them to move again.

“Stop it, you too.” Another gruff voice interrupted. This time, the two hot headed vampires heeded the order immediately. Baekhyun looked to where the voice came from and saw Kris’s eyes, his icy, blue orbs glaring at his two sons. When the two had settled down, Kris turned to Minseok to say, “Welcome, father. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in these events.”

“Nothing worth coming here for before.” Minseok just shrugged, taking a sip of the wine poured on his glass earlier.

“Father!?” Baekhyun blurted out. He was confused. Even Kyungsoo called his grandfather ‘grandpa’, and yet he’s never heard of them before. Kris looked amused for a millisecond, the corner of his lips going up for a millimeter in his attempt to smile and yet keep his face stoic.

“Looks like you got some explaining to do, Father," Kris taunted, while doing so, Lay reached over and gripped his hand. Kris mellowed down a bit after.

Minseok didn’t even react nor twitch at what was happening. “Later.” He said, addressing Baekhyun dismissively. He was about to complain more when the lights dimmed and everyone went silent. The party had just started and everyone was excited about it.

It was every bit as what would be expected in an event for elites, except with more grandeur and obnoxiousness than Baekhyun was able to stomach. But at least he was able to learn about their history as it was tradition that there be a play about how they came to be - which meant a play about the fall. And Baekhyun looked around to observe remorseful expressions all around him.

If it made them this sad, why bother having their human conduits performing it for them was what he was asking inside his head. As he was looking around, he ended up meeting Chanyeol’s gaze. He looked like he was watching Baekhyun the whole time. His gaze was so intense and full of emotions that Baekhyun couldn’t quite place.

There was a beat and then Chanyeol looked away and excused himself from the table. Kyungsoo watched him walk away, like what Baekhyun did. Afterwards, it was their turn to meet each other’s eyes. Now, Kyungsoo’s expression was one Baekhyun could easily decipher. It was filled with loathing and dislike that Baekhyun had to force himself to look away despite how much he was drowning in those black pools of anger.

In front of them, the play was finishing, with the actors portraying the deep despair and regret the fallen angels were now feeling as they fell from heaven and onto earth. It was full of sadness. Raw sadness that also filled the room thereafter, even after the play was over and the actors were applauded for a good job.

 

As the emotions settled in the room, Kris stood up and tapped his knife on his glass, garnering the undivided attention of every blue blood and human in the room. The air stilled, everyone anticipating whatever he had to say, the leader of the coven appropriately getting the respect he demands with the authority he exudes. Even Baekhyun was mesmerized.

“We have gathered here today, as we’ve always had, to commemorate the time we have spent in this world that we now call our home. We watched the play on how this came to be, not to celebrate it, but to show the Almighty how much we regret what we have done in times past, and how much we wish we could change it if we could.” Kris paused, sweeping the room with his gaze. Taking his time in doing so, acknowledging each and every blue blood that was in the room with him that evening. “And this regret and growth is what’s fuelling us to face every year, and every decade we have before us.”

He raised his wine glass, “To a peaceful and more harmonious existence with you all.”

“Hear, hear.” Everyone echoed, taking their own glasses and sipping. Baekhyun was about to as well, when he smelled it. It was not wine, but blood. He watched as everyone sipped on it without having the same problem as him.

Kyungsoo smirked at him as he drank from his own goblet. “What’s the matter, Baekhyun? Afraid of a little human blood?”

Baekhyun gulped, looking away. He never thought he’d be forced to face this situation, and way too soon. He hadn’t felt any drive to taste nor drink blood ever since he was told he was partly a vampire. Heck, he hadn’t even fully come around to accepting the fact that those mythical creatures actually existed and he was one of them. So of course, he wouldn’t have time to think about what vampires actually need for sustenance and survival : human blood.

He met his grandfather’s unwavering gaze next. Minseok was watching him - observing him. Baekhyun couldn’t handle this, not right now. He excused himself and stood up to walk away.

Baekhyun needed some air. He needed to breathe even for a second. This night was not turning as well as he expected it to - already drowning in a barrage of emotions that he was not prepared to feel all in one night.

Baekhyun didn’t know where to go. He only had one thing on his mind, and that was to get away from all of those people as soon as he can. He went out of the doors, feeling gazes following him as he passed by. At one time, he met Sehun’s eyes, but he was quick to break contact, not knowing what he’ll say to him.

As soon as he exited the doors and it closed behind him, a huge wave of relief went through his being. The night breeze also helped him clear his mind. Just mere seconds away from all those vampires and it’s already being beneficial to Baekhyun. He continued to walk away from the hall and wandered around. He watched the sky and enjoyed the view that the city couldn’t offer.

“Liking the view?” A sudden voice that seemed to come out of nowhere made Baekhyun jump and gasp. Baekhyun looked around frantically and found _him_ hiding behind one of the pillars and lightly laughing at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, holding his chest where his fast beating heart drumming erratically. “Yes, I was.” A pause, “How long have you been there?” He asked as Chanyeol slowly moved out of the shadows and into the light cast by the moon.

Chanyeol shrugged, smiling at him before looking up at the sky. “I can see why. It is a nice view,” Chanyeol commented, eyes closed and basking in the moonlight before opening those hazel brown eyes again, this time looking at Baekhyun. “But I think I like the view down here more.”

Baekhyun was taken aback. He can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, making him feel hot after. All he could do was smile shyly at Chanyeol who was smiling down at him as if he’s the best thing the fallen angel had ever seen.

The atmosphere was heavy - filled with something they both weren’t sure if they could cross. Baekhyun knew what his heart wants, but he also knows that it just can’t be. He doesn’t know what Chanyeol wants from him. How Chanyeol feels for him. He just knew how his heart will probably never beat this fast for somebody else. At least, not in this lifetime.

Baekhyun was told about the soulmates that each blue blood have. They’re partners for life, the other half of one’s soul who has been with them even before the fall. It was destiny, a literal match made in heaven. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he can have one as he was not born in heaven. Heck, he didn’t even come from there.

He was a new soul. A curiosity, if you’re being kind, an abomination for most of the blue bloods in the coven. He was not supposed to exist because they mate for life. They’re supposed to look for the other halves of their souls in every lifetime and not look for new partners.

A sin his father, suho, had done when he chose to ignore all these traditions and rules to go and marry Baekhyun’s human mother. suho broke his soulmate’s heart and ruined the Byuns' reputation when he did that. But Baekhyun couldn’t say he blamed him when that deflection was the reason he’s here right now.

Here, watching Chanyeol in his periphery and admiring his beauty under the silver moonlight.

Now that they’re alone, Baekhyun can freely appreciate how handsome Chanyeol looked in his all black ensemble that accentuated all the good qualities of his physique. The black mask may have hidden a part of Chanyeol’s face, but it couldn’t hide his intense and heavy gaze. Not when they feel like they’re trying to penetrate Baekhyun’s very soul.

The same eyes that were now looking back at him. Baekhyun was so lost in appreciating Chanyeol’s beauty that he didn’t realize that the other had already turned around and was back at him.

The gaze that could make Baekhyun’s knees feel weak was back. It was piercing and his hazel brown eyes were now dark as he observed Baekhyun. The half human-half vampire wanted to look away again, but he couldn’t.

Not this time.

This time, Chanyeol has perfectly captured him in his grasp.

The world seemed to stand still, as if it was just the two of them while the winds gently breezed around them, swaying the draperies and the plants gently as they went. The moon hiding behind a cloud making the mood turn a little dimmer. Then, suddenly, soft music filled their ears.

The romantic notes curling around them, slowly pulling the two closer together, unable to fight the connection that was obviously shared between the two of them.

“May I have this dance?” Chanyeol whispered, afraid to ruin the moment if he spoke any louder.

Baekhyun smiled, taking Chanyeol’s offered hand. The moment he did, Chanyeol pulled him closer. They were so close that they’re nearly hugging. So close that he could feel and hear every breath Chanyeol took.

But it was not close enough. Not for them. So Baekhyun put his hands around Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him closer to him. Chanyeol reciprocated by putting his arms around Baekhyun’s back and pulling him even closer.

Closer with every breath they take at the same time, every worry and hesitation going away with every inch that was bridged between them. All this time, their eyes never left each other.

Always watching how the other would react. Always waiting for any kind of sign that they should stop now while they still can - while they can still control this.

Always watching and waiting.

When Baekhyun closed his eyes and leaned his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder - completely in surrender. That’s when they knew. It’s time to stop running away.

Chanyeol tightened his hold on Baekhyun and now they’re chest to chest and barely swaying to the music, but they’re dancing to their own tune. The tune of their blossoming love and feelings for each other and how this was just the beginning.

This was when they stopped watching and waiting. This was when they started embracing it all.

They moved to the music emanating from the hall as they whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s sweet giggles were filling the air of this space they’ve made just for the two of them.

“I can’t believe it,” Chanyeol muttered, staring at Baekhyun with the most tender gaze. Baekhyun knew he was blushing, but he didn’t care enough to hide. “Hm? What is hard to believe?”

“It’s hard to believe that I have you in my arms right now,” Chanyeol whispered, “That I could do this.” Baekhyun raised his head a bit and that’s when Chanyeol leaned down to bring their foreheads together.

Baekhyun inhaled sharply, taken aback by the sudden move, but it was not unwelcomed. After a beat, he relaxed and leaned into it as well as he closed his eyes. Baekhyun could feel one of Chanyeol’s hands now softly grazing his face and it was sending chills down his spine.

It was intimate. A dance only lovers would do, and yet they’re here and doing it. Dancing to the bits of music that they could hear and living in their own world. A world where they’re away from the reality of their situation.

 

Baekhyun had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded with Chanyeol’s arms and being in his presence. He liked it. No, in fact, Baekhyun was sure in this moment that he loved it. He wanted to stay in these arms forever, if he could.

It was warm and made Baekhyun feel secure. The occasional kisses Chanyeol plants on his head made his heart flutter more. Like birds finally finding home and settling in after a long flight. The best part about being lost is being found. And Baekhyun felt that he was finally found.

The time of wandering had finally ended.

But it was all an illusion, as Baekhyun was reminded immediately after when he heard Chanyeol’s name called from the hall. A reminder of how Chanyeol wasn’t really his hit him in the face.

It was cruel especially when the two dancing souls were just finding the rhythm that matched the tempo of their beating hearts. Hearts that were just starting to beat in sync with the other’s. Especially cruel when the reminder had to come just when they were both leaning into each other for their first kiss.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both looking at each other. Eyes never leaving the other. Waiting for any kind of hesitation and rejection. But there wasn’t. Too caught up in the moment of love and connection they were sharing.

They were a hairbreadth away from each other when Baekhyun heard it.

_”An announcement of the bonding of the souls of Park Chanyeol and Park Kyungsoo in the next full moon. A match that has always led the coven into stability and solidarity. The bonding of our Angels Abbadon and Azrael.”_

Baekhyun saw the pain in Chanyeol’s eyes the moment he leaned away. He couldn’t do it. Chanyeol had a destiny that didn't include him. Baekhyun shouldn’t disturb the way things were meant to be.

“I’m sorry. I can’t do this, Chanyeol. You have a soulmate,” He muttered, and with the remaining strength he can muster, turned back to run away. 

Baekhyun was trying to keep the tears in. How foolish of him to forget about that. About how his father broke his own soul bonding to have him and broke the balance of power in the coven. He couldn’t do that again. He can’t commit the same mistake.

“Baekhyun, wait!” He heard Chanyeol calling out to him. Even if he wanted to look back behind him and go back to Chanyeol, Baekhyun shouldn’t. It’s just not right.

A thought he blurted out when Chanyeol caught up to him in no time. Baekhyun shouldn’t be surprised that Chanyeol was easily able to do it, for he’s a vampire, but he was taken aback by Chanyeol running after him. He thought Chanyeol would also wake up and realize that he had a soulmate. Someone who was not Baekhyun.

“It’s not right, Chanyeol. You have a soulmate and that’s not me. Even if I want it to be me,” Baekhyun cried, hand trying to remove Chanyeol’s grip on him. But instead of loosening his hold on Baekhyun, Chanyeol only tightened it. Not enough to hurt the other, but enough to leave him where he was.

“No, Baekhyun. Please,” He begged, eyes gazing imploringly into Baekhyun’s. “I don’t feel anything for him.”

“But it’s only right. You’re Kyungsoo’s soulmate, Chanyeol. From the beginning of time. Who are we to change what destiny has written?”

“Who are we? We are the ones who get to decide, Baekhyun. Destiny? That’s bullshit and you know it.” Chanyeol was now holding both of Baekhyun’s arms. “What’s right is what’s here.” He took one of Baekhyun’s hands and placed it on his chest where his heart would be.

“My heart may not be beating like how yours is doing right now, but it knows how to love, Baekhyun. It knows that you are the one that could make it beat if it could.” Chanyeol leaned his forehead onto Baekhyun’s again, like how they were positioned earlier. “I love you.”

The faint whisper of that confession made Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “C-Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol smiled, stroking Baekhyun’s cheeks lovingly. “I do. Even if it isn’t right. But who are they to tell us what’s right and wrong?”

“This is what’s right for me, Baekhyun. Finally having you in my arms like this. To be able to hold you and show you how much I love you is what’s right for me.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were filling up with tears, overwhelmed with emotion. “B-But… Shouldn’t we be doing what’s right?”

“And we are doing it. Aren’t we?” Chanyeol was suddenly unsure. “Unless I thought wrong and you don’t feel the same?”

“No, no, no.” Baekhyun shook his head fervently, tears now falling freely. “I-I do. I love you too,” He whispered, raw and sincere. “But I’m no one, Chanyeol. I’m just a half human-half vampire spawn who shouldn’t even exist.”

Chanyeol regarded him for a while, hands brushing Baekhyun’s hair until they reached the tie keeping Baekhyun’s mask on his face. Carefully, he untangled it and removed the mask covering Baekhyun’s face before removing his own.

“You are not nothing, Baekhyun. You’re everything I have waited to come into my life and you came just at the perfect time. You’re my angel.” Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol’s caressing hand. “You’re the light that saved me from my own darkness.”

Baekhyun was overwhelmed with the emotions swirling inside him at that moment. Chanyeol was choosing him. Despite the consequences they will inevitably face, Chanyeol was choosing him because he loved him.

“This, without a mask covering you, is who I love.” Chanyeol was baring himself to him, and it was Baekhyun’s turn now. So, he tiptoed and caressed Chanyeol’s face, hands cupping the angel in front of him and leaning close.

“I love you too,” Baekhyun whispered before touching his lips to Chanyeol’s. 

A soft touch of lips from two people who couldn’t contain their love anymore, hugging each other closer and not wanting to be away from the other. This was a perfect moment shared between two new lovers. Unsure but willing to learn and risk it all to fight for their love. Under the moonlight of this fine night, Chanyeol and Baekhyun found each other.

 

Yet, as they found each other, two souls were left watching in the shadows as their own hearts shattered and broke in turn.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol started going out in secret after that. Baekhyun always coming home during school vacation late at night, grinning and totally in bliss. Sometimes while he tried to silently trod on their dark living room, he would see his grandfather watching him in the dark. Their eyes would meet, but they would never talk. Baekhyun would just smile before going up to his room.

Inside, he would roll around in bed happily, thinking about the adventures he and Chanyeol were up to that day. Romantic dinner dates, introducing each other to their special secret haunts, or simply sitting by the river and reading with their books while cuddled up to each other. Sharing kisses when they can and just not having enough of each other.

They’re a typical couple. It was exactly how Baekhyun thought relationships go. And Baekhyun honestly had never been happier than he was right now. Being with Chanyeol brings out the best in him. Being with him brings out the laughters and joy he didn’t think he was capable of feeling, having grown up the way he did.

Baekhyun always felt that something was missing in his life. That something just didn’t make sense. He was human, but his senses were heightened compared to his public school classmates. He was neither a loner nor popular before, and it was alright for him. He just wanted a peaceful existence.

He thought being told the truth about his life would erase the empty feeling inside his chest. That it would finally explain it all. But it still didn’t. Not until the first day of class when he got a glimpse of Chanyeol. Suddenly his world shifted on its axis and he finally felt like he’s on the right track.

Baekhyun loved Chanyeol. Truly, irrevocably, completely. He didn’t know one could feel like he can, but he did and he’d never felt more complete than ever. As if the final piece of his puzzle had finally been found and made him whole.

 

 

Baekhyun was in his suit and tie waiting for the car Chanyeol said he sent for their date tonight. It was unusual. They always preferred simple dates, but this time, Chanyeol told him to dress formally to celebrate a month of being together, albeit secretly. Baekhyun ran into Minseok when he was walking down the stairs, dressed impeccably with his hair styled nicely.

“Where are you going dressed so nicely like that?” Baekhyun stopped, unable to think of anything to say. Minseok was studying him intently.

“Um, Sehun asked me to see this gallery showing and told me to dress like this, yeah.” Baekhyun babbled on. In reality, he and Sehun have barely talked the past month, what with him being busy with Chanyeol.

Minseok nodded, still regarding him suspiciously. “Alright. Say hello to Sehun for me. I haven’t seen him around these days.”

“Yeah, yeah. He’s busy with conduit training, barely has free time.” Baekhyun answered. Now, that wasn't the truth. In reality, Sehun had been wanting to meet up, but he’d been making up excuses all the time. It’s just that Baekhyun doesn’t think he can lie to Sehun about Chanyeol as well.

Before anyone else could say a word, a car horn disturbed them and provided Baekhyun with the perfect escape. “I-That’s me. Good night, grandpa.” He said before almost running to the door. Baekhyun could feel Minseok watching him all the way.

He released a relieved sigh the moment the door behind him closed, hands on his chest to calm down his pounding heart. That was the closest in vicinity he and his grandfather had been since the party. Baekhyun had been good at avoiding him to prevent being read by his vampire of a grandfather.

Baekhyun had a feeling that Minseok knew something and he was scared to know what he had to say about it to him.

He shook himself back to focus and saw the car Chanyeol sent. It was a black Audi and the driver even went out to open the door for him. Baekhyun was too stunned to comment on it and just got inside the car. It looked like Chanyeol didn’t hold back this time and Baekhyun was not ready for how this night was going to end.

 

 

Baekhyun expected them to arrive in some fancy restaurant, not in a private airport where a chartered plane was waiting for him. His jaw went slack as the driver opened the door and guided him out and towards the chopper on stand by.

“Are you serious right now?” He let out in disbelief. The driver just smiled at him and led him inside the helicopter. Once he had his seatbelt on and he’s all settled in, he heard the captain announce their take off from the intercom. Baekhyun was too stunned at what’s happening that he could only look outside the window and watch the view of the city at night while the loud noise of the chopper was drowned out by his headset.

In a few minutes, the city disappeared and was replaced by trees getting thicker the more they travel. Baekhyun’s brow furrowed as a large house by the sea started to come into view. From where he was, he could see how big and possibly grand the house - or perhaps, mansion was.

“It couldn’t be,” Baekhyun muttered. He wished it wasn’t what he thought it was, but it was indeed it. Even from afar, he could already see how romantic the setting was. There just by the edge of the waves was a table surrounded by candles on the sand. The area surrounding the table also had flower petals scattered around it with a path of candles leading to where Baekhyun believes the chopper will land.

Just as he was starting to feel nervous, he saw _him_. Chanyeol was standing near the table and was facing the sea. He was standing still and even from this angle, Baekhyun couldn’t help but fall even deeper in love. He kept on experiencing feelings that he never thought he would possibly be able to feel.

As the chopper got nearer, Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol turned and watched them descend. Once they landed, Chanyeol was already outside the door, smiling at him lovingly. Baekhyun smiled back, still in disbelief that this person feels the same way towards him.

He was guided outside and just when his foot touched the sand, Chanyeol was already there and hugging him tightly. It was beautiful. To be the recipient of a love so pure and strong like this.

“Hi.” It was breathless, excited and loving. Chanyeol cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. 

“Oh. Hi to you too.” Baekhyun’s eyes were twinkling in happiness.

They both laughed. After staring more into each other’s eyes like the lovesick fools they were, Chanyeol intertwined their fingers and led him to the table. They kept on peeking at each other and smiling contagiously.

They were happy. So happy. It can be seen quite plainly with the way their body language was always in tune with the other. How their eyes always looked for their other half and with the way their orbs were just filled with love and happiness.

Chanyeol pulled back Baekhyun’s chair for him, making the latter glare at the gentle-vampire. Chanyeol smirked in return, taking his seat in front of Baekhyun and shrugging. “I told you once that I’ll be wooing you all the time, right? You have been adequately warned.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I see that’s what this was all about.” He gestured around them and raised his eyebrow at Chanyeol. “I like to please the man who’s making me happy, is that a crime?”

And really, what can Baekhyun answer to that? “Of course not.”

Chanyeol chuckled at his blushing boyfriend and held Baekhyun’s hand that was on the table. “I love you.” He said softly. Baekhyun’s blush was obvious even under their minimal lighting from the candles and the moon. “I love you too.”

“I hope you like what I cooked for you today.” Chanyeol wished. “I don’t know how humans like their food, really. Haven’t tasted it much.”

“Really? Are you sure this is safe for me?” Baekhyun teased, eyeing the plates being slowly put on the table. Honestly, they look and smell delicious. “Did you really make this? They look so good.” He exclaimed, eyes popping off their sockets and mouth drooling.

“I did! And don’t worry, I made sure they’re safe. Nothing dangerous for a human-vampire mixed in there except the love potion that would make you fall even more in love with me.” The fallen angel teased, chuckling after when Baekhyun huffed.

“Right.” He deadpanned. “I’m kinda scared to taste these, but they look delicious so I will!”

“Although you didn’t need to do this just to make me fall even more in love with you, Chanyeol. You’re doing a perfectly good job at that already.”

Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun’s confession. He took Baekhyun’s hand and kissed it. “That makes me super happy. Because I am falling even more in love with you too. Everyday.”

They ate the food Chanyeol prepared, or rather, Baekhyun ate while Chanyeol watched him for his reactions. Baekhyun would sometimes exaggerate it so Chanyeol will worry or smile wide. It all made him very happy. So happy that he wished he could have this, have Chanyeol, for the rest of his existence.

While gazing full of love into each other’s eyes, Baekhyun thought this was the perfect opportunity to ask about something he’d always been curious about. “Um, Chanyeol, can I ask you something?”

“You just did, didn’t you?” Was the cheeky answer. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and glared. “Seriously.”

“Just kidding, baby. Of course you can ask me any question, what is it?”

Taking a deep calming breath, Baekhyun asked. “How does a blue blood bonding work?”

“Oh.” Chanyeol was silent after. He was contemplating on what answer he would give Baekhyun and the latter could see it. This time, it was him who took Chanyeol’s hand, as if to tell him that it’s okay, he can take whatever answer Chanyeol was going to give him. Even if it hurt.

Chanyeol was gladdened by the support and he smiled at him. “Let’s see, bonding is like what humans celebrate as marriage, but deeper. It’s two souls bonding together and getting ready to spend their whole lives together after being separated for a long time. The soul knows who their other halves are. Once two blue bloods have bonded, they cannot be separated anymore.”

Baekhyun was listening intently whilst trying to process everything as well. “How do you do it?”

Chanyeol sensed that Baekhyun’s emotions were in a turmoil now. But he had to do it, if only to ease Baekhyun’s worry and lingering concerns. He grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and kissed it, leaning into it. “On the night after we have bonded and said the words, we have to bite each other and seal the bond. Draw each other’s blood and make us belong to the other. The ultimate bond and act of trust.”

“What happens after?” Baekhyun was now watching his hand that was in Chanyeol’s grasp. Following the movements that Chanyeol was doing, and doing it himself after. He softly caressed Chanyeol’s face, looking at each of its features lovingly.

“After the bonding, a soul would never want anyone else. It would only love their soulmate from thereon out.”

They were silent after. Baekhyun was processing the information he just learnt and his heart clenched in pain at the possibility that Chanyeol would not be here with him anymore in the future. It hurt thinking about that.

“D-Do you think you and I could do it?” Baekhyun asked, barely whispered in the winds but Chanyeol heard it just the same. He’s a vampire with heightened senses, he could hear everything, even the insecurity in Baekhyun’s voice.

Before Chanyeol could give him an answer, one of Chanyeol’s men came running to him out of nowhere. He immediately whispered something into his boss’s ear. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he let go of Baekhyun’s hand. Chanyeol stood up in a hurry and went to Baekhyun’s side.

“I’m sorry, baby, but I have to go. I’ll answer the rest of your questions next time, okay?” Chanyeol asked, cupping his cheeks and looking intently into his eyes. Baekhyun nodded and gave him a smile. A smile that made Chanyeol relax a little from his tensed state. “Kim will take you back to your home safely. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He answered back as Chanyeol was flanked by one more vampire by his side as they went to Chanyeol’s car and left.

Baekhyun stayed seated there for a few minutes, ignoring the nagging worry growing in his heart. He sat there watching the waves crash to the shore lightly and listening to the music of it. It wasn't until Kim had come to his side and told him everything was ready for his travel back home that he moved. He smiled and followed the conduit to where the chopper was, his thoughts in a jumble.

 

 

Baekhyun hadn’t heard from Chanyeol ever since that night. He tried to get in contact with him, but his calls went straight to voicemail and the messages were left unanswered. Baekhyun was worried. The look on their faces were serious and he wondered what could’ve happened that they reacted like that.

He was holed up in his room since then too. He had nothing to do during that break but wait for word on Chanyeol. It was where his other grandfather found him a week after Chanyeol’s absence. He was staring at his phone, willing it to magically show him a response from his boyfriend when his door opened after two knocks.

Baekhyun sat up and waited. The door opened to reveal Jongdae - his absent grandfather. He leapt up from his bed and ran towards him in excitement. “Grandpa!” He excitedly screamed and hugged him.

Jongdae welcomed him in his arms and laughed. “Wow. You’ve gotten so big, Baekhyun. I can’t believe I missed all those years.”

Baekhyun jokingly glared at him in response. “And whose fault is that?”

“Mine.” Jongdae laughed again. They got inside Baekhyun’s room and sat down on the chairs available. “So, how have you been?”

Baekhyun eyed him, this time with real suspicion. “I’ve been fine, grandfather. What are you doing here? Why are you suddenly home?”

Jongdae looked away and started to roam his eyes around the room, noting how much it had changed over the years that he was gone. “How was school? Heard you’re studying in that university now. Are your classmates being kind to you?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Do they even know how to be kind? They’ve been brought up thinking they rule the world, being blue bloods and all that.”

“But we are, grandson. We are more than humans, we are angels.”

“Fallen angels.” Baekhyun corrected as a joke, but he saw how a sadness passed in his grandfather’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. You are right, we are fallen angels.” Jongdae shrugged. “And we are trying to be good here on earth on the off chance that the Almighty might welcome us back into his paradise.”

“What does that mean?” Baekhyun was confused and Jongdae smiled at him. The older stroked his hair. “It's nothing you have to worry about, child. I’m just happy you’re safe here.”

“Is that what you do? You keep everyone safe?”

“Mm-hmm. As much as I can, yes.” Jongdae stared straight ahead. “This world is cruel, the more I live in it the more I discover that nothing is predictable. When you want a peaceful life, it all goes down the drain because of actions of certain selfish individuals.”

“What are you saying? Is something going on? Is that why Chanyeol hasn’t been around?” Baekhyun fired questions consecutively. His worry spiked that he missed his grandfather looking at him in contemplation.

“Some blue bloods were turning up dead for the past month. It was getting alarming that Chanyeol joined the team to find out who is the culprit behind these killings.” Jongdae answered. He observed his grandson and sighed, then let out a chuckle. Nothing really was predictable. “Baekhyun, are you in love with him?”

Baekhyun turned quiet and his eyes were so wide in panic. But Jongdae was looking at him kindly and was so reassuring that he felt safe. He knew that he could trust his grandfather who’d always been his supporter since he was little.

“Yes, grandpa. I am in love with him.” Baekhyun answered in a whisper. “We’re in love.”

“Oh, child.” Jongdae could only wrap Baekhyun in his arms in comfort.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun rarely saw his grandfather after that. Jongdae explained that he was the commander of the blue bloods army - the one that protects their secrets and them when times like this happen. 

His mission was to find out who was killing the blue bloods especially since the South Korean coven was one of the most powerful, and to have them get killed off one by one in their own territory was getting alarming. Chanyeol joined the search as he’d always done when bad things happen. He was one of the strongest and they needed him.

Baekhyun was dreaming. He knew he was because this scene already happened. He was taken back to the night he and Chanyeol first danced. The night they told each other their ‘I love yous’ and the night they first kissed.

 

This time, they were dancing closer. Tighter. As if they’re both scared of losing each other at that moment. Chanyeol looked at him intently, eyes holding as much love as one could. Perhaps even more, because Baekhyun felt the same. He knew his love was very obvious too.

“I love you, Baekhyun.” In this dream, Chanyeol confessed while dancing to the romantic notes reaching them from inside the hall. He was teary. “I love you so much.”

Baekhyun reached up and wiped the tear that dropped. “Why are you crying, baby?”

Chanyeol in his dream shook his head, and kissed his head. Once, twice, thrice, each time longer than the last. “It’s because I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Dream Baekhyun answered back, cupping Chanyeol’s face. They were staring at each other and conveying more than their words ever could.

Contrary to that night, this didn’t feel like a beginning but an ending. That night that started their relationship seemed so far away from the scene Baekhyun was experiencing in his dream. It’s hurting his heart, with the way the scene was unfolding. Chanyeol kept on telling him words of love and he kept on answering the same.

They loved each other so much and it can be seen. But instead of a happy ending, why does every time Chanyeol said ‘I love you’ feel more like a goodbye than a hello.

Baekhyun woke up gasping and crying. He reached over his phone and clicked on it fast as soon as he saw a text message from an unknown number. He opened it wishing it was Chanyeol, but he only got six words from the unknown number.

 

_Meet me at our usual place._

 

 

-

 

Baekhyun was excited. He hadn’t seen Chanyeol for weeks and he can’t wait to hold him again in his arms. Can’t wait to be held in Chanyeol’s arms and just be together with the fallen angel again. He would ask him if he was okay, and tell him to always be careful when doing his duties for the coven. Baekhyun would also ask him to not leave him in the dark like what had just happened.

Because he couldn’t take not knowing if Chanyeol’s safe anymore. The worry he felt ever since he learned that they were off searching for a killer only multiplied. His nights were filled with nightmares where something bad happened to Chanyeol and he always woke up gasping for breath.

He hurriedly climbed the hill where their usual meet up place was. It’s on a bench that overlooked the city while the clear night sky covered their heads. It was a beautiful and quiet place where they always met up when they just wanted to talk and be with each other for the past month.

But his smile quickly disappeared when he arrived and didn’t see who he was expecting. Instead, seated on the bench was the last person he expected and wanted to see. Kyungsoo turned when he arrived, probably having heard his footsteps and ragged breathing.

The vampire beckoned him over and Baekhyun warily sat on the space left on the bench. “What are you doing here? Were you the one who sent me the message?”

Kyungsoo smiled at him before looking back straight ahead. “Yeah, it was me.” His breath fogging in the cold night air. “Didn’t know if you were going to come, but I’m glad you did. You must’ve really missed him.”

Baekhyun stared straight ahead as well, unsure if he should answer. But the silence told him Kyungsoo was waiting for a response and so he did. “Yes, I do miss him. Very much.”

Kyungsoo smiled but it wasn’t a happy one. “Baekhyun, I know you’re a good person. Half human-half vampire, or whatever you may be. Although we don’t know each other well and you haven’t been told much of how our lives as blue bloods work, I’m sure you already have some ideas.”

Baekhyun gulped. “I-I do.”

“Me and Chanyeol are soulmates and one thing soulmates do is to bond.” Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun who had his fists clenched on his lap. “You know this right? The perfect time to bond for our souls has come and gone because Chanyeol chose you. A mere halfling that shouldn’t even be existing.”

Baekhyun was determined to fight for their love until he heard what Kyungsoo had to say next.

“When two of the most powerful bonds don’t bind their souls together, horrible things happen. Things that the coven end up suffering for, like that time your father broke his own bond to marry your mother. It broke the coven apart and it was never the same again.”

Kyungsoo reached over and grabbed one of Baekhyun’s hands. “Don’t make the same mistakes, Baekhyun. If not to save the coven, but to save Chanyeol.”

“W-What do you mean?”

Kyungsoo now turned on his seat to face Baekhyun. Looking straight into his eyes, he relayed the news he was there to share. “Chanyeol got hurt fighting the deflectors. They’re the group of blue bloods that started to kill other blue bloods by drinking their blood. The greatest sin a blue blood could commit was to kill their own by drinking their blood.”

“An organization of deflectors have started to band together ever since Byun suho failed to fulfill his duty to the coven. It woke up the desire in some to wake the dark lord again. They were quieted before, but they are back because we failed to bond. They’re taking it as a sign to wake the dark lord again.”

“What does that have to do with Chanyeol? Is he okay?” Baekhyun’s worry spiked up again. Thoughts of Chanyeol getting seriously hurt not sitting well with him.

“Well, yes and no. He got hurt, but it wasn’t serious. He just needs to spend some time in bed.” Kyungsoo said, sounding sad for the fate of his betrothed. “I know him, he won’t stop until he had hunted them all. It’s in his blood and sooner or later, he would get hurt. Maybe it won’t be a harmless wound next time.”

Baekhyun fell quiet. Chanyeol was hurt. He was hurt and he doesn’t know when he would get to see him. He wanted to see him. He didn’t know what to do.

“A piece of advice, Baekhyun, don’t be like your father. Don’t make the same mistakes he did.”

Baekhyun watched as Kyungsoo left after smiling at him one last time. He sat there in the cold, gazing at nothing. Thinking of what the right thing to do was.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to do in the next few days. He had spent those days staring into his phone, but always chickening out from calling Chanyeol in the end. He wanted to do the right thing, but the question was, what was the right thing to do? Nobody would give him the answer to this question, and so he remained confused and torn about what to do with his love.

He couldn’t bear to not be with Chanyeol. It would tear him apart. The pain would be too much, he didn’t know if he would ever heal again.

The answer came to him when he least expected it.

Baekhyun was hanging out in their living room and reading books, expecting his grandfather to come home at any time when it suddenly burst open. He stood up and froze when he saw the scene before his eyes. His grandfather was being carried by his butler up to his room and he appeared unconscious and bleeding.

Baekhyun’s heart started beating fast in panic and he followed them to his room. The doctor followed a few minutes after, having already been informed of the situation. He couldn’t even utter a word to ask what happened that Mr. Kim just patted him on his shoulders and led him outside.

“You’re not needed inside, Baekhyun. We’ll make sure your grandfather is okay. Just wait here, alright?” Mr. Kim kindly told him before closing the door on a stunned Baekhyun.

Baekhyun felt all the feelings on his legs give out and he leaned towards the wall as he sat on the floor. Inside, he can hear them fussing over his grandfather. Instructions were shouted here and there while he listened more through the walls.

Baekhyun peered up when he heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs and saw Sehun with his father coming towards him. Sehun immediately hugged him on the floor, not saying anything. Baekhyun hugged back, gripping Sehun’s shirt tightly, it’s surely going to be creased after. 

Baekhyun cried in Sehun’s arms. For the panic he’s feeling right now. For the dilemma he’s facing. And for the fact that he missed his best friend all throughout these weeks. He cried and Sehun held him, words not needed to be said between them.

After a while, Baekhyun, Sehun and Mr. Oh had relocated back to the living room. Baekhyun was still silent, unable to process what was happening. “What happened to grandpa?”

He took a look at the two and knew they were hiding something when they kept silent. “I’m sure your grandfather will be fine, Baekhyun. He’s Byun Minseok, after all.” Was what Mr. Oh could give as an answer.

Baekhyun glared at Sehun next, but the latter was resolute in not meeting his gaze at all. They were hiding something from him.

“I can take it. Tell me.” He deadpanned, his gaze fixed on them.

“Baekhyun… I think it’s better if you don’t know about it.” Sehun answered this time, trying to reach him, but Baekhyun dodged his best friend and glared.

“Tell me. What are you hiding from me? I know he’s Byun Minseok and that’s he’s strong, but he was hurt and I want to know why! Who would hurt my grandfather so badly that he lost consciousness? Where is grandpa Jongdae?”

“Jongdae will be arriving soon. He had been informed as soon as it happened earlier at the gallery showing.” Mr. Oh informed him. That made him calm down a little, at least his other grandfather will be here to tend to his husband. “He will make sure that it was a one time attack and that nothing bad happens to you or to your grandpa again.”

“Just tell me what happened. Please.” Baekhyun begged. He needed to know what happened because it’s his grandfather who's involved.

“He was attacked by a rogue blue blood earlier while checking out the gallery.” Mr. Oh informed him. “That’s what the defectors do. They drink blood from other blue bloods and attempt to drain them of it.”

Baekhyun was lucky he was already sitting because if not, he would’ve fallen to the floor. 

He stared at nothing after. Baekhyun just got his answer and he didn’t know what to do about it. How he’ll be able to do the right thing.

 

 

-

 

 

The day that Baekhyun had to do it came. Minseok was still recovering from the bite he had received from the rogue blue blood. Baekhyun tried his best to help his grandfather recover fast and a hundred percent. He knew what he had to do, but it doesn’t mean it was going to be easy.

He was going to let Chanyeol go, after all. Baekhyun was going to break his heart while shattering his own in the process.

Baekhyun entered his grandfather’s room quietly and tiptoed to his bedside. He watched his sleeping grandfather. He was healing well, even if the doctor said that had they been a few minutes late, he might not have made it. Baekhyun reached over and stroked his hair off his face. 

Even though they weren’t close when he was growing up, Minseok and Jongdae were the only family Baekhyun had. He wouldn’t be able to take it if Minseok died because he was being stubborn. Because he was being selfish and choosing himself over the coven. Over the right thing to do.

Baekhyun took a shuddering breath and wiped his tears. He won’t be selfish anymore and he’ll do the right thing even if it hurt him. He would not make the same mistakes his father did. It’s time he atoned for his existence.

He leaned down to plant a kiss on Minseok’s forehead, whispering, “I love you grandpa.” Before going out to break his heart.

 

 

Baekhyun waited, leaning on the fence that protected people from falling down the hill. He watched the twinkling lights of the city that felt so far away whenever he was here. Instead of the calm he always felt, he just feels sadness this time.

He heard him before he saw him. Baekhyun turned and saw a worn down Chanyeol smiling at him. The vampire walked up to him and hugged him hard. He hugged back with as much force as he can handle despite the way his heart was already breaking.

“Hey, baby.” Chanyeol whispered in awe. It was still full of love and Baekhyun had to hold in all his tears inside.

“Hey.” Baekhyun answered, kissing back when Chanyeol kissed him. Conveying as much love as he could before Chanyeol was taken from him. Before the bonding erased him from Chanyeol’s heart.

“What happened? You sounded urgent in your message. I came here as fast as I could get away from my team.” Chanyeol explained, and Baekhyun stroked his face gently. He was trying to memorize all of Chanyeol’s features in his memories and in his touch.

“Thank you for meeting me,” Baekhyun said, hugging Chanyeol again. This time he hid his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Smelling him and imprinting it and this feeling in his memories. The only things left of their relationship once the bonding happens.

Chanyeol was still clueless. He kissed Baekhyun’s head and hugged him back just as strong. They missed each other a lot because of his responsibilities to the coven. “Always.”

They held each other for awhile, both not wanting to let go. Baekhyun had to gather all his courage again that disappeared the moment he saw Chanyeol. He had to do this, and so he opened his mouth to speak, “I have to tell you something.”

Once they were seated, Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand and held it close to him. He kissed it and stalled for a bit of time. Drawing strength from his love. “My grandfather got hurt the other day.”

“I heard. I hope he’s doing well now?”

Baekhyun nodded. “He is.” He paused, and Chanyeol watched him, waiting. “You know that it’s time, right?” Baekhyun said and took a gaze at Chanyeol. “We both know what’s the right thing to do.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes, pained at the realization of what this meeting was all about. “Baekhyun, please. You know it’s not the only way.”

Baekhyun shook his head, his smile one that didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s the only way to make this all stop. Kyungsoo said so.”

His voice was breaking but he had to push on. “I love you, Chanyeol. So much. You might be the only one I’ll ever love in my life, but we have to do this. You have to do it. You have to bond with Kyungsoo.” He was now cupping Chanyeol’s face, both of them feeling undeniable pained.

“But we can do it, Baekhyun. We can fight for it. Me bonding with Kyungsoo isn’t the only solution for this. We can run away. Run away with me.” Chanyeol was begging, tears falling nonstop this time. “Be with me.”

Baekhyun was crying as well. They’re both sobbing messes but they have to do this. “We can’t have other people get hurt again. I won’t be able to take it if I lost my grandfather or anyone close to me because I was being selfish. I can’t be that kind of person, Yeol. I may be half human and half vampire, but I know I have responsibilities to the coven as well. And it’s to protect it like you’ve been doing all this time.”

Chanyeol couldn’t say anything. He just hugged Baekhyun again, feeling him in his arms for what may be the last time. He’s breaking but so was Baekhyun. “I don’t want this.”

“I don’t, too. God knows how much I want to take you up on your offer and just run away, but I can’t do that. My father did it and ruined everything.”

“He didn’t ruin everything, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol gazed into his eyes, holding his face gently. “You happened because of his and the human’s love and that’s the best thing that ever happened. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“You are the best thing that happened to me as well, Chanyeol. I know I won’t be able to love anyone else other than you.” He held Chanyeol’s face too as the latter shook his head. “And you will always be the soulmate I choose.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “In another life, maybe we are soulmates and not the star crossed lovers that we ended up being.”

Chanyeol, after a moment of contemplation, said, “You really are Suho’s son. The angel Gabriel shines through you, Baekhyun. In fact, I can see his light emanating from you.”

“Stop it.” Baekhyun blushed. “I am not emanating light.”

“Yes, you are. You are half angel, Baekhyun. Half of you is made of an uncorrupted and bright angel and he is in you. You are my light in this lifetime. Always remember that.”

Baekhyun nodded. “You are the light that saved me from my own darkness, and I will always love you.”

They both leaned in for one last kiss that kept on lasting longer. If they could wish for one moment to never end, it would be this. In their special place holding each other.

 

-

 

Baekhyun was heartbroken. He was unconsolable and preferred staying inside his room. He was always lying down in bed, remembering that fateful night. They didn’t even want to let each other go, but Chanyeol received an emergency call and they had no other choice. Baekhyun was left in that bench crying his heart out.

He couldn’t even remember how he got home, but he did. He never went out again after that. He helped out in taking care of his grandfather until he got better. Avoiding all the worried glances Minseok kept on throwing at him. He can’t deal with that.

It was nearly two weeks of his self-imposed room confinement when he was woken up by the brightness of the sun suddenly hitting his face. He groaned, rolled over and burrowed himself deeper under his blanket. It was probably Mr. Kim not able to take it anymore, here to force him to go outside for once.

Baekhyun was about to send the intruder away when he heard him speak.

“Time to stop sulking now, Baek," Sehun said, before pulling the blanket off Baekhyun who only groaned louder and hid under his pillows. “Come on. Your grandfathers are very worried about you! They told me you haven’t stepped foot out of your house for days, weeks even!”

“Leave me alone, Sehun. Let me be.” He mumbled into his pillows.

“Baekhyun…” Sehun begged. “Let’s just go out this time, please. As your best friend and human conduit, I’m very worried, about you. We haven’t spoken for a long time and you won’t tell me what’s happening with you.”

Baekhyun sighed and sat up. “They’re going to bond soon, right?”

He didn’t need to mention names because it’s all the coven had been speaking about. Jubilations at the fact that this event was finally happening and hopes that the blue blood killings would finally stop after. It was getting too much for Baekhyun, and that’s when he started to hole up inside his room.

“Yes, tomorrow.” Sehun reached over and put his arms around his friend. Patting his back in comfort. “It’ll be okay, Baekhyun. You both did the right thing.”

“But why does it hurt this much?” Baekhyun sobbed, clutching onto Sehun’s shirt. “Why does it feel like my heart is being ripped into pieces? Why does it feel like I made the wrong decision?”

“Shhh, Baek. You know you made the right decision. The attacks have stopped ever since the bonding ceremony was announced. The South Korean coven is finally starting to come out of their hiding and the panic is fading from the community.” Sehun looked at Baekhyun to show him his sincerity. “You did the right thing, okay?”

“Okay.” Baekhyun mumbled.

“You did the right thing, but it doesn’t mean that you can’t feel hurt over that. So cry all you want Baekhyun, but after that, you move on.” Sehun told him. Baekhyun met his eyes and found understanding. Something he really needed.

“Thank you.” He whispered before going back to cry on Sehun’s arms. Sehun was conflicted as he held Baekhyun closer to him. How would you comfort the love of your life as he cries over his love of his life that wasn’t you? 

 

-

 

After spending the day outside, with Sehun trying to cheer a somber Baekhyun up, here they were now cuddled in Baekhyun’s bed. They used to do this ever since they were kids, but dropped it when they started to spend time apart when they went to different schools. It was just fitting to pick it up now when Baekhyun needed his best friend the most.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun murmured after a while of Sehun stroking his hair in silence. 

“What for?”

“For being the worst best friend and avoiding you for weeks.”

Sehun let out a chuckle. “Were you avoiding me? I didn’t notice that.” He teased that Baekhyun hit his chest after. “But really, it’s okay. You fell in love.”

Sehun felt that Baekhyun nodded and closed his eyes in pain. “I guess I have to say sorry as well.” 

“What for?” Baekhyun frowned, pushing up to look at Sehun. “I was avoiding you too.”

“Because I was petty and it hurt me.” Sehun confessed, sitting up after. Baekhyun followed him and knitted his brows in confusion. “What are you saying?”

Sehun took a deep breath before taking Baekhyun’s hand and gazing into his eyes. “What I’m trying to tell you is that I’m in love with you, Baekhyun. Have always been since we were little, and it hurt watching you fall in love with someone that wasn’t me. And it hurt seeing you in so much pain, knowing I couldn’t do anything to ease it.”

“S-Sehun, you never told me.” Baekhyun didn’t know what else to say, having been taken aback by the revelation. Sehun shrugged. “It wouldn’t have made a change, Baekhyun. You fall in love not when you want to, but when the right person comes.” 

“I-I’m sorry.” Baekhyun said, looking down on his lap. “I didn’t know.”

“You don’t have to say sorry for not feeling the same way I do, Baekhyun.” Sehun smiled, gripping his hand. “But will you let me help you move on? Give me a chance?”

“O-Okay.” Baekhyun nodded, it’s his first small step towards moving on.

 

\- 

 

Sehun tried hard to keep Baekhyun’s mind off the event that’s going to happen that night. He took Baekhyun into their old haunts as kids and made so much effort to make him smile and laugh again, which he did. He missed being with his best friend like this. Missed the old times where their only problems was how to avoid Minseok’s wrath when Baekhyun comes home late again.

They’re taking a rest in a coffee shop now with Sehun ordering at the counter. Baekhyun sat on their table towards the back and watched the snow fall. It was getting closer to the holiday season, with their school ending early and giving them an extended vacation. The students didn’t need the education, really. It was all just for formality's sake. They all each have their roles in their close knit community already laid out for them.

“Here, cookies n’ cream frappe like you always liked.” Sehun laid down the drink on the table and Baekhyun said thanks, still not taking his eyes off the window. There were couples out there walking while holding hands, some mischievous ones even bending down to get some snow and throw it at their partners. They’re happy and Baekhyun should be happy for them, but he just can’t.

All he kept on thinking was that after tonight, Chanyeol would not feel the same way towards him again. The soul bond would sever whatever love he may have had for Baekhyun. He would only become another memory and not Chanyeol’s chosen love anymore.

“Baekhyun, how are you doing?” Sehun asked carefully. Baekhyun appreciated it, so he diverted his attention back to his best friend. “Hanging on. Maybe someday this pain would stop.”

Sehun smiled, quite sad for his best friend. “I don’t know what I can say to make it all go away. I wish I could make it go away, but no one can just magically stop feeling love for a person just because they willed it. I’ll tell you what though, I will be here and be the bestest friend you can possibly ever have.”

Baekhyun laughed. Finally, truly laughed his tinkling one that Sehun always loved hearing. Even though his own heart was breaking, he can handle that. Baekhyun’s happiness was the most important right now.

“You know, it’s just sad because I was brought into this world with half an identity. I am not fully human, but I also am not fully a blue blood. I don’t have a soulmate like blue bloods do, and yet I don’t think I’m destined to fall in love again after.”

“Destiny isn’t magic, Baekhyun. That’s what I've always believed. We make our own destinies by making choices and decisions that we feel is the right thing for us and those around us.”

“And the destiny I chose lost me the man I love.”

“No, the destiny you chose was to save an entire coven from this panic that’s engulfing them. The destiny you chose wasn’t selfish. You made a sacrifice, you both did.” 

Baekhyun smiled in gratitude. He took both of Sehun’s hands and clasped them in thanks. “Thank you, Sehun. What would I have done all these years without you there to help me?”

“You'll probably be lost.” They both chuckled at that. “But really, I’m proud of you, Baekhyun. That was the hardest thing you could ever do, and yet you did it.”

“Yeah, well, he wasn’t my soulmate. Or I wasn’t his.” Baekhyun stated sadly.

Sehun patted his head like he always did when they were young and carefree kids. “But soulmates are just like destiny, Baek. They’re not magic. The soul chooses them, and yours chose Chanyeol.”

 

 

-

 

Baekhyun had a good day. But at the end of it, he still couldn’t forget about what he’d lost. Chanyeol was the love of his life and he knew he made the right choice, but it’s not wrong to miss him. To miss the one that got away.

He was drinking hot milk in their kitchen when Minseok walked in. It’s late at night, and Minseok had just gotten up from his sleep to drink water. He’d been trying to get back to his old self and refused any kind of help from his butler and grandson.

Baekhyun stood up in surprise at his sudden appearance, but Minseok told him to sit back down. “You still drink milk when you can’t fall asleep?” He had this teasing glint in his eye that Baekhyun thought he’d never seen before.

He smiled shyly at his grandfather. They haven’t actually been alone like this since Minseok was attacked. “Yeah, I do. It still calms me down.”

“Like when you were a kid.” Minseok sat down opposite Baekhyun with his tea and studied his grandson. “Sometimes it surprises me how much you’ve grown. You were just this tiny two year old toddler when you were brought to us after your parents' accident and now you’re an adult.”

“Are you okay now, grandfather?” Baekhyun asked, checking Minseok worriedly. What happened scared him and he never knew what he would do if he lost his grandfather too. 

Minseok snorted. “That was nothing. I’m a Byun and nothing could break me.”

Baekhyun laughed because of course, nothing could ever break his grandfather’s spirits. He focused on his milk, using it to warm his hand and after a while, he asked. “Grandpa?”

“Hm?”

“Did you ever resent my father for doing what he did?”

“Resent him?” Minseok mused. “I didn’t. I could never resent my own son. Not after what he’d done for us.”

Baekhyun listened curiously at that. “What he did for you?”

“Yes. He never rebelled against the Almighty. Gabriel fought against us in the war of the heavens and they won. But when we were sent here on earth for our punishment, he chose to come with us.” Minseok was smiling in reminiscence. “He fell in love and he had every right to feel that way and follow his heart.”

“But he broke the blue blood tradition and ruined the family name.” Baekhyun interjected. “And he-he had me.”

“And you are the best blessing one could ever have in life. We are lucky to have met you in this lifetime, our dear grandson.” Minseok chuckled when he saw the confused expression Baekhyun had on his face. “I know I was never the affectionate grandfather that Jongdae was. That I was harsh on you, but I needed to do it. I thought treating you with tough love will make you more of a blue blood than a human.”

“But I didn’t know what that means.” Minseok shrugged. “I love you, just like how I love your father even after what he did.”

“I’m glad you are my grandson and I’m proud of you for making that choice.”

“You knew?” Baekhyun gasped. “Of course I knew. You haven’t been that good at keeping your secret rendezvous to yourselves. A private chartered chopper, really?” Minseok huffed and that sent them both laughing.

“Yeah, wasn’t that a bit excessive?”

“Not really. He should’ve flown you abroad and taken you to dinner at the Colloseum.” Minseok joked, causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes in disbelief. “I can’t believe how rich people think sometimes.”

“I’m proud of you, Baekhyun. I really am. For making that tough choice.”

“Thank-“

“But I told you again and again to not make the same mistakes your father did.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows in confusion. “I didn’t. That’s why I let him go. I didn’t make the same mistakes my father did.”

“No, love. You did exactly what mistakes he did before. He almost went thru with his and Kris’s bonding, leaving his human lover behind.”

“But he didn’t.”

“Yes, he didn’t. Because he realized he would be making the biggest mistake he could make in his life. He chose his love and choosing love isn’t a mistake, Baekhyun. It’s the best and right choice.”

Baekhyun looked into Minseok’s eyes and this time he found love and affection reflected in those orbs. “Don’t make the same mistakes, Baekhyun. You’re a Byun, Baekhyun, nothing should break you too. Go find your love.”

“Thank you.” He whispered, before running.

 

 

-

 

 

_“You know why I like this place the most in the city?” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s hair while keeping him close by his side. “No, why?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at his boyfriend._

_“It’s because I feel like this is the highest point in the city where I can see everything. And it’s taking me closer to heaven.”_

_Baekhyun softened at that. He reached up and kissed his boyfriend. “You miss home?”_

_“Everytime. I was starting to loathe this never ending existence when it always ended up being the same for me. I was an angel of darkness and choosing that side resulted to me being here.”_

_Chanyeol confessed, and Baekhyun was there to comfort him and let him know he’s there. Listening, holding him, being everything he needed._

_“And then I saw you. Your light attracted me to you. Even if it shouldn’t be that way, I can’t stop myself. You’re my salvation, Baekhyun. I will always tell you how you brought light to my dark world and I would always be thankful for that.”_

_Baekhyun was stunned. This angel told him he was his salvation and Baekhyun never thought that was possible. Living as a half of the two worlds, he never thought he would be anything else other than that._

_“You may not have fallen with us, and may be a new soul, but know you are my angel, Baekhyun.”_

_“And you are mine.” He answered back sincerely._

_“I am your angel of darkness?” Chanyeol joked, making the atmosphere light again._

_“Yes, you are. My angel of death.”_

 

 

Remembering those days couldn’t come at a better time. Baekhyun chuckled at himself. He ran out of their house earlier intending to stop the bonding, but arrived at the venue too late. Everyone had gone and the place was empty. He was too late and there was nothing left for him but memories of their love.

So he came here. At their special place - a place taking them closer to heaven. He never really understood it when Chanyeol said those words, but now he does. This just didn’t take them closer to heaven, this was their own heaven here in the mortal world. Being with Chanyeol here was the closest to heaven he could ever feel.

The security, comfort and peace he felt whenever he and Chanyeol were here was surely what heaven felt like.

He would continue to feel that way whenever he was here. Even if his other half of his heaven wasn’t there with him anymore.

“Baekhyun?” A voice jolted him out of his reverie. It was full of disbelief, wonder and happiness. Baekhyun turned and gasped, there standing at the top of the stairs was Chanyeol still in his suit and styled hair looking at him wide-eyed in confusion mixed with undeniable happiness.

“Chanyeol.” He breathlessly let out. And that’s all the confirmation Chanyeol needed that he was really there before running towards him and engulfing him in his arms.

Baekhyun cried at being able to feel it again. So did Chanyeol, if his shaking arms were any indication. They were both standing there, hugging and crying. Still in love and happy beyond belief.

“You’re here.” Chanyeol cried out. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“And you’re here.” Baekhyun couldn’t believe this. “What are you doing here? Your bonding ceremony was done, I went there and there was no one else in the venue, I was too late-“ Baekhyun was rambling and Chanyeol kissed him to quieten him down.

“Do I look like I bonded with someone else that isn’t you?”

Baekhyun frowned. “What?”

“I couldn’t do it, Baekhyun. I couldn’t bond my soul with Kyungsoo when I know you’re my soulmate. It’s a choice and my soul, heart, everything that I am, chose you.” Chanyeol confessed, making Baekhyun cry again.

“And you are my soulmate in this life and all the next ones we would have.” Baekhyun sobbed. “But what about those threats?”

“All taken care of. Kyungsoo told me your grandfather found their lair earlier and executed them all. We’re safe now. The coven is safe now.” Chanyeol assured him. “Kyungsoo was the one who stopped it, too. Saying there’s no need for us to go through with it when the threat is already gone.”

“That means…?”

“That means, I’m here to ask you to run away with me Baekhyun.”

“Yes.” Baekhyun answered without missing a beat. “I’ll run away with you to every corner of this world. I don’t care as long as I have you with me.”

Chanyeol smiled and kissed him, slowly and passionately this time. Minus the desperation they both felt at the time they thought was going to be their last kiss. Full of the love and emotions he’s trying to convey to his lover. “I love you.” He said, looking straight into Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun smiled his eye-crinkling smile and answered back, “I love you too.”

 

 

It was a lovely moment but it wasn’t meant to last. A fact that Chanyeol and Baekhyun would realize a moment too soon.

 

“I know following you will lead us to him.” A dark, sinister voice suddenly startled them. Chanyeol immediately went in front of Baekhyun, protecting him from the threat. They look around and figured that they were surrounded.

Men in black cloaks with masks covering their faces were slowly moving to encircle and trap them. Chanyeol guided Baekhyun to hide behind him further, his mind formulating a plan to figure out how to fight with five blue bloods at the same time on his own.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked threateningly. He’s confident he can fight them alone, but not with Baekhyun with him. He would always be worried about him and he can’t afford to be distracted.

“To get the abomination. We need him, you see, Abaddon.” The leader said, smirk visible through his hood.

Chanyeol snarled in anger and Baekhyun clutched his lover in fear. He can feel the strong hatred and sinister intent radiating from the men surrounding them. They’re slowly moving closer and closer, further pushing them to the fence that leads to a drop down the hill.

Even though the half vampire-half human knew some human martial arts, he doesn’t know to what extent he can use them on vampires that have probably twice his strength, maybe more. Let alone if he could actually get to hit them with their enhanced abilities.

He was scared for him and for Chanyeol. The group looked like they’re really here to hurt either one of them. Baekhyun couldn’t let that happen. So he summoned whatever half vampire abilities he may have taken from his father.

“It’s okay, Yeol. I can take care of myself.” He whispered, making Chanyeol glance at him for a millisecond before focusing back on their enemies.

Their enemies who laughed after hearing Baekhyun say that. Of course, they would hear Baekhyun. “And the abomination speaks.” The man standing to the right of the leader spoke, causing the rest to burst out in laughter.

“He does, doesn’t he?” The leader taunted. “I guess he has character. Maybe that’s why the mighty Abaddon had come and fallen for him.” He snorted in disbelief.

“Answer me, Jaebom. What do you want?” Chanyeol shouted, not liking the games they’re playing at. “I thought they already executed you scums.”

Jaebom, after being named, put down his hoodie and revealed his face. Baekhyun held in his gasp at the sight of his scarred face. “You mean this? They tried, but they couldn’t put us down. Not when we have the dark lord behind us.” He evilly sneered while pointing out his freshly made scars.

“They should’ve sent you back to hell where you belong while they were at it.” Chanyeol was glaring them down, a sight that the five are clearly enjoying. One by one they removed their hoodies and stepped even closer to them.

“Are you afraid for your abomination of a lover, Abaddon?”

Chanyeol scoffed. “If anyone is an abomination here, that would be the five of you. Drinking and draining the blood from co-blue bloods is the gravest sin one could ever commit.”

“How is it a sin when it gives you so much enhanced power. Power that not even an angel of the apocalypse like you can defeat when you’re incomplete.” Jaebom added once more. He was the closest one to them. “I advise you just simply hand him over to us. There’s no need for anyone to get hurt. Especially not you when you’re the master’s favorite. His grandfather was enough sacrifice right?”

“Master? What are you talking about?” Chanyeol frowned just as Baekhyun blurted out, “You were the ones that hurt my grandfather?” at the same time. Jaebom laughed loudly at their confused reactions. 

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen. You really aren’t in his good graces, aren’t you?” The leader taunted, finding amusement at Chanyeol’s locked jaw - a clear indication of his anger. “We need the abomination to raise him again. Sacrifice, as you may call it.”

He turned towards Baekhyun after, “Yes, we were. Members of our team actually, but they lost their lives after facing Byun Minseok. He is still one of the strongest in the coven even after the fall. They tried their best to inflict damage on him though, too bad he survived.”

Baekhyun clenched his fists tightly. “Why?”

"To send a message, of course. That we were coming for you. But no one got it and now, here we are, with our sacrifice easily within our grasps.”

“Sacrifice.” Chanyeol’s tone was deadly. Baekhyun can see how he tensed when Jaebom mentioned about using him as a sacrifice. Baekhyun was shaken at the word sacrifice, suddenly remembering his dreams before and the revelation of the reason of his grandfather’s attack. The dreams where he could feel himself afraid and running away from something behind him.

Was this that? Was he running away from the dark lord all this time? The dark lord that wanted him to be the sacrifice for his return back to the world. Despite the crawling fear in him, he managed to grip Chanyeol’s arm to reassure him that nothing bad was going to happen to him. “You’ll have to get through me first before you get him, you filthy bastards.”

They laughed at Chanyeol’s declaration and moved even closer, taunting him and playing around with his emotions. They knew Chanyeol was worried about Baekhyun being there and they were gladly taking advantage of it.

They were outnumbered after all, and the five knew that. They were moving like predators caging in on their prey. Slowly, precisely, and deliberately playing with their fear.

“We won’t have any problems doing that, Park Chanyeol. This existence have weakened you exponentially, Abaddon. You are no threat to us.” Jaebom sneered at them. “But we’ll give you a chance, Abaddon. Join us and surrender your human lover so we can finish our mission. Do it and follow the dark lord once again like you’d done before.”

“Never.” Was the only reply Chanyeol gave them. It was resolute and firm. He would never go back and be the servant of the dark lord. He knew better now and he would never surrender Baekhyun to anyone for slaughter.

“We gave you a chance and you blew it.” Jaebom sighed, pretending to be sad at the answer he received. After that, he nodded at his comrades and they all moved in at the signal. What happened the next second was a blur.

It all happened too fast that all Baekhyun could remember was when Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with eyes filled with emotions. Telling him so many things all at once with the most important one being, “Run.” He said, pushing him away before facing his opponents.

Baekhyun was so lost as to what to do when all of a sudden all five of them proceeded to attack Chanyeol from all sides. Baekhyun was shoved back hard to avoid the attacks and watched as four of them tried to take Chanyeol down from all angles.

The missing one launched himself at him, which he quickly avoided by docking. They circled one another, with the blue blood thinking how Baekhyun must be an easy prey. But Baekhyun wouldn’t let them win, especially since he could hear Chanyeol’s grunts as he battled the other four.

Careless because of overconfidence, the vampire didn’t see Baekhyun’s roundhouse kick coming at him. It rendered him immobile for enough seconds so Chanyeol can run towards him and tug him. They ran as fast as they could with the five right on their heels.

Chanyeol was pulling him towards where his car was parked. The parking lots were abandoned aside from his car and they almost made it when Baekhyun felt a talon grab his arm and pull him away from Chanyeol.

He gasped in pain and shock at the sight behind him. It was a dark angel - dark wings, sharp talons and menacing red eyes. Baekhyun lately realized it was Jaebom in his angel form. A maniacal laughter ripped through the air surrounding them. “You can’t do anything, Abaddon. You are just a crippled angel without Azrael.”

Chanyeol glared at Jaebom, eyes shifting between him and Baekhyun who was in his grasp. “I’ll be taking this abomination now.” The dark angel stated before the other four moved in to surround Chanyeol again. 

The man’s talons were on Baekhyun’s arms and he was being dragged when a knife flew through the air and hit the talon exactly where it was connected with Baekhyun’s arm. Jaebom hissed in pain and let Baekhyun go, turning towards where the knife came from.

“Where do you think you’re going?” It was Kyungsoo slowly moving out of the shadows to get closer to Jaebom. The latter easily recovered from his shock and smirked. “Come to save your other half?”

“Not really. I came here to kill you.” Kyungsoo’s voice was monotonous and deadly. It sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine and Jaebom must have felt it too, with the way his eyes were darting towards his accomplices.

Baekhyun was left watching as Kyungsoo smirked and slowly transformed to his angel form. It was blinding, yet he couldn’t look away. Kyungsoo turned into a similar dark angel to Jaebom, only he was bigger and mightier. His wingspan wider than the other and much more magnificent.

Baekhyun looked back to his lover and saw him going through the same transformation. He was transfixed, the change too beautiful to look away from. This was Chanyeol in all his glory and Baekhyun was mesmerized.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo really were twins - the Angels of Death and Destruction. Together, they were unstoppable. They easily beat the five even when the other four had also turned into their angel forms. They vanished after being hit in the heart by the talons of the other two angels. All that was left of the five were the ashes of what they once were. 

After that, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo went back to their human forms and Baekhyun was saddened at the insecure look on his lover’s face. As if Chanyeol was afraid that Baekhyun will run away from him now that he’d seen his true form. But that was far from the truth.

Baekhyun immediately ran towards Chanyeol, cupping his face and making sure he was not badly hurt by the earlier fight. They were after him and Chanyeol saved him with the help of Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hugged him tight, kissing his head in relief. 

He winced a bit when Chanyeol touched his arm where the talons sank into his skin. Chanyeol frowned, “Where does it hurt? Where did that bastard hurt you?”

Baekhyun shook his head, smiling to calm his boyfriend down. “I’m okay, Chanyeol. Are you okay?” Chanyeol nodded. Both of them sighed in relief before hugging again. They never thought this was going to happen to them. Especially with them targeting Baekhyun in particular. 

Kyungsoo soon cleared his throat and the two turned towards him. They have momentarily forgotten that they were not alone in the parking area.

“K-Kyungsoo.. Thank you.” Chanyeol muttered. “I don’t know what would’ve happened if you didn’t arrive.”

Kyungsoo just nodded at them in return. “We tracked them down, but we didn’t know they were going after Baekhyun. Luckily, we made it on time.”

“We?”

Kyungsoo nodded again, barely looking at them in the eyes. “Kai is waiting for you in his car to take you away from here. You two should run. We don’t know who else was part of their group, but for now, we have them under control.”

Chanyeol understood immediately, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and clutching it tightly. “Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Were the last words he said before he and Baekhyun ran.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hey, Park.” Kyungsoo turned at the calling of his name. He glared at the insolence of the human conduit, Sehun, was showing with his wide grin and joking eyes.

“What do you want? And who gave you the right to call me that?” He said pissed. Kyungsoo went back to what he was reading when Sehun didn’t understand his ‘leave me alone’ aura and took the seat in front of him.

Sehun shrugged at the question, still grinning at the pissed off vampire. “I figured since we both share a common link now that we should be friends.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, not taking them off his book. “We do not share a common link between us.”

“Yeah, we do. We’re both broken hearted, aren’t we?” Sehun crossed his arms over the table and winked at his newly self designated friend. “Left here alone in Seoul with nothing but each other to lean on and find support from.”

“That's a very human thing to say.” Kyungsoo snapped his book shut and glared fully at the human conduit confident enough to invade his space. “First of all, I do not need someone to lean on, I am perfectly fine on my own.”

“Liar. Then why are you holing yourself up in this dingy library?" 

“Dingy? This is the most modern and well stocked library in the entire country.”

“Yeah yeah.” Sehun waved a hand around dismissively. “Blah, blah whatever. Now, let’s go or you’ll be late for the coven meeting.”

“You are a brat. You know that?" Kyungsoo deadpanned, but nevertheless packed his bag and got ready. “When will you leave me alone?” He complained.

Ever since Chanyeol and Baekhyun ran away, Sehun had started to appear wherever he was. Imposing his presence on him, saying things like what he just said earlier. Acting like his new human conduit which he mostly didn’t bother to mind.

“I won’t.” Was the cheeky reply, further proving how much of a brat he really was. “It was you who lied and made them running away possible anyway, so you have to help heal my broken heart as well.”

Kyungsoo looked away at that subtle reminder of his deed. He lied to stop Chanyeol from going through with their bonding. He couldn’t accept the fact that Chanyeol wasn’t wholly accepting him as his soulmate and his pride won’t have that. So he accepted the reality of the situation and faced it courageously even if it meant losing his soulmate after.

He also never told anyone else about that night he had come and saved the two from blue blood defractors that wanted to use Baekhyun as a sacrifice to summon the dark lord once again. They decided to keep it a secret not knowing who might be working for the dark lord in their ranks. It’s better to not let everyone know about it so those that were working for the dark lord won’t know that they’re aware of their plans. 

They would also definitely ask why Kyungsoo did what he did. Why did he save the two instead of being bitter like he was known to be. He was the angel of destruction and yet he helped his rival and his ex-soulmate to get away from Seoul.

Kyungsoo loved Chanyeol enough to know when to let go and let him be happy. He had trapped Chanyeol in enough lifetimes already. Maybe this was time for Chanyeol to finally be happy. Even if his happiness was not with him.

He would not make the same mistakes again of forcing Chanyeol to be with him when it’s not what he wanted. So he let him go and that was the right thing to do.

Sehun smiled, putting his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder in a friendly pat. “What you did was a good thing, Kyungsoo. You just proved that you have a heart after all.”

Kyungsoo ignored that and glared again at Sehun’s retreating figure. Wherever the two may be, he hoped they’re finally happy.

 

 

-

 

The sounds of the waves crashing on the shore has been the soundtrack of Baekhyun’s morning for weeks now. It was blissful to wake up next to the love of his life. Chanyeol always slept with his arms wrapped tightly around Baekhyun. He never wanted to let Baekhyun go and likewise, Baekhyun never wanted to be away from these arms that made him feel so protected.

They have been running away for months, trying to confuse whoever would be following them. They have assumed many identities in the course of the many months they were on the run until he and Chanyeol ended up here. In this place where the population was scarce he and Chanyeol can go back to being them.

The fear of that night still lingered but they have each other and that was comfort enough. Waking up next to each other always erased the fear brought on by the nightmares that sometimes plague them at night.

This day wasn’t any different with the way it woke Baekhyun up. Waves were still crashing on the shore, the sun was still brightly shining through their curtains that were swaying lightly with the breeze, but it still felt different somehow. It was the same, yet it’s not.

Baekhyun woke up with the widest grin and a combination of excitement and nervousness thrumming through his body. It was the day. The day he and Chanyeol had been waiting for - the day they seal their relationship with the bonding ceremony.

They have finally decided to do it. After making sure that they weren’t followed and that they were safe, it was the only thing left to do. To seal their bond to be completely with each other. 

Baekhyun turned around slowly, making sure not to disturb the owner of the arms wrapped around him. After facing Chanyeol, Baekhyun softly grazed his fingertips on his intended’s facial features. He traced it on Chanyeol’s nose bridge, smiling at the way his eyes twitched because of the slight sensation. He went further until he got to Chanyeol’s slightly open mouth to feel every his exhale on his fingertip. It’s mundane, but Baekhyun loved doing this every morning.

A few minutes after Baekhyun woke up and started his morning routine, Chanyeol started to wake up, like clockwork. He would stretch a bit, hands momentarily leaving Baekhyun’s body, before putting it back to pull Baekhyun closer. He would kiss Baekhyun’s head and the latter would close his eyes to savor the feeling.

“Good morning.” Chanyeol’s deep raspy, just woke up voice would fill the air, sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine.

“Good morning to you, too.” He would reply, cheekily grinning and pouting his lips for a morning kiss that Chanyeol would readily give him.

Their every morning is like this. Completely loved up and whipped for each other, not that they weren't. They spent their days like that. Perfectly content with just being around one another. They were like in a bubble of their own happiness - isolated from the outside world.

“Are you excited for today?” Chanyeol asked, caressing Baekhyun’s soft, pink cheeks. Baekhyun grinned in answer, pecking his soon to be bond mate’s lips. “I can’t wait to be tied with your soul forever.”

“And I, to you.”

Who would’ve thought they would ever get to reach this point despite all the challenges and hindrances to their relationship that they had to face to come to this point?

His heart pounded in nervousness at the thought of what would happen that night after the bonding ceremony. The more intimate part of the ceremony will be done with just him and Chanyeol in the private comfort of their room. As Chanyeol planted a kiss on the juncture of his neck where his pulse was, he tingled in excitement.

“I can’t wait to mark you and make you officially mine tonight, baby.” 

 

 

-

 

 

At the night they decided to fight for their love, they knew then and there that they would never be able to do so if they stayed in the country. They followed Kyungsoo’s advice and they ran with the help of Kai who was waiting for them. 

They took the first flight that would get them outside of Seoul and never stopped running. They took many flights to throw off whoever might still be following them, and ended up in this quaint coastal town on the edge of France in a manor owned by Kai’s family.

Baekhyun was ready to run away with Chanyeol even if it meant going to the ends of the world with the man he loved.

After two months in hiding and living in bliss, undisturbed by any danger they have finally decided that it was the perfect time to bond their souls to each other. Chanyeol called Kai, the friend who owned the manor they’re staying at, and asked him for another help. They’re both thankful for him as he was always there to readily help. Kai was the only one who knew where they were. 

Kai had helped arrange the bonding ceremony that he will stand in as a witness. As a witness of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s love for the other. He had been kind and accepting of Baekhyun when Chanyeol asked him for help, and he hadn’t stopped until now. He had hidden the two from the rest of the coven and made sure they were left in peace.

Baekhyun smiled as the afternoon sea brushes his longer hair to his face. He held it as he watched the waves slowly reach where he was standing by the edge of the water. Chanyeol was inside the manor as he took his afternoon walk that has now become routine for him. This place was beautiful and perfect as the place where he and Chanyeol would start their life together as official partners.

Baekhyun was in this same spot on his dream where his father had given him their blessing. It was a simple dream where his father had suddenly appeared to stand beside him. Byun Suho looked as magnificent as he did in his photographs. Perhaps, those did not give him justice, because he was more ethereal than some.

 

_”Father, is that you?” Dream Baekhyun asked in complete surprise._

_The imagery only grinned at him for a second before looking back to the setting sun. The rays of which accentuating the angel’s beauty. Byun Suho was immaculate and the pictures of him around the house doesn’t give justice to his real appearance. Baekhyun now understood why they called him an angel of light, because he was._

_“I’m sorry I haven’t been with you for most of your life, Baekhyun.” Suho started after a while and Baekhyun shook his head to dismiss it. It’s not his fault that he had to leave Baekhyun so early in the latter’s life. “I wish I could’ve been there to watch you grow, son.” Suho smiled at him - so full of love and affection that Baekhyun couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Tears that were also present in Suho’s face._

_“N-No, you don’t have to say sorry.” Was all he could muster in between his sobs. “You never wanted to leave early.”_

_Suho shook his head and held him in his arms, letting him cry his heart out in the hands of his father. He stroked his son’s hair in comfort, hugging him back tight. “I do. I know how scared you were the first time you heard about your true identity. I wish I could’ve been there to support you through it, but you grew up to be this amazing person and I couldn’t be prouder.”_

_Suho regarded Baekhyun carefully. Checking every feature of his son and memorizing it. “You have made me so proud, Baekhyun.”_

_“I’m sorry that I did what I did.”_

_“You have nothing to be sorry for, son. You shouldn’t make the same mistakes I did.” He smiled conspiratorially and Baekhyun laughed. “Have you been listening to me and grandpa?”_

_Suho shrugged teasingly. “I’m always looking out for you, Baekhyun. And I’m happy that you have found your happiness like I did when I met your mother. Chanyeol is a good man, and I’m glad that you two found each other.”_

_“I’m thankful I found him, too.” Baekhyun whispered. “Were the dreams I had before you warning me?”_

_He remembered those dreams he had wherein his father had been featured in his dreams for a couple of times. The fear and adrenaline he felt as he ran away from a threat he couldn’t see. As he ran towards his father’s voice calling him._

_Suho did not answer him directly but it was confirmation enough when the corners of his lips curled up a little. “You didn’t know what awaited you once you were introduced to the coven. A worry that materialized when they attempted to use you as a sacrifice to wake the dark lord again.”_

_“I-I wanted to help but I didn’t know how.” Baekhyun was saddened by his reality. He couldn’t help Chanyeol face the five as someone who still hasn’t practiced what were the possible things he could do as a half vampire._

_Suho patted him on the head. “Someday you will be able to, Baekhyun. Always remember that you have my light in you. My blessing and my strength, use them in the future.”_

_Putting his hand on Baekhyun’s chest, he said, “You just have to find in here.” And as Suho slowly disappeared with the sun Baekhyun said, “Thank you, father.”_

 

Baekhyun woke up feeling peaceful, happy and content after that dream. He had found the permission he never knew he needed from his father. 

 

 

-

 

 

The setting wasn’t as grand as the usual blue blood bonding ceremony would’ve been, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t mind. Decorations and grandeur did not matter to them. What mattered was the presence of the two of them in front of their officiator - a human conduit that had served the Kim family for generations.

They faced each other in simple suits and basking in unparalleled happiness. They have just finished saying yes and the officiator was now tying their intertwined hands together with the lace of binding. Kai was watching on the side with a smile on his face. 

“As I bind the two souls in front of me, we ask for the blessing of the Almighty that what he had binded be never be broken apart. That those he had chosen to be of one soul never find reason to sever their ties. And that those that had found their places in each other also find their place beside you.”

The newly bonded couple grinned before they leaned closer to seal it with a kiss. A kiss of everlasting love and promises. A kiss for a future together that would surpass even the end of the world if it comes.

“Congratulations.” Kai greeted them and the two couldn’t be happier. They had found a trusted ally with him and the two knew how much they owe him and will forever be grateful for it.

“Thank you Kai. And for everything you've done for us.” Chanyeol was grateful. Beyond grateful even for all of his friend’s help towards him and Baekhyun. They wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the other blue blood.

Kai chuckled and patted Chanyeol’s back, teasing. “It’s no big deal, man. Kinda had a hunch there was something about the half human when you left your seat beside me to sit next to him.”

Chanyeol blushed and Baekhyun laughed at how red his now husband was being. They’ve done their bonding which was equivalent to marriage in human terms. It was the start of their lives together without anyone else to come in between them.

“Now I know you’ve been crushing on me.”

The two burst out in laughter as Chanyeol continued to turn into a deeper shade of red. 

 

 

As Chanyeol laid him down on their bed, naked and anticipating with only the light of the moon serving as their guide, Baekhyun couldn’t help the overflowing feeling of love for the man before him. They had just finished making love to each other for the first time, now they were about to be closer intimately with their souls.

Chanyeol gazed at him fondly before leaning down to kiss him. It was not like the other kisses they had already shared. This one was anticipatory of what was to come. The ceremony was merely the first part, for the asking of the blessing of the Almighty for the bonding of their souls.

Baekhyun closed his eyes as Chanyeol moved down to kiss his neck, breath hitching as Chanyeol nosed over his pulse and kissed and licked over his rushing blood.

It was the completion of the bond. The bite and drawing of blood from one soul to another. Being bonded means being one and having a connected soul. The moment blood was drawn from the other; the essence of what makes them _them_ will be experienced and shared by their partner. Forging a deeper, more profound connection between the two.

It’s the most sacred ceremony and Baekhyun was nervous yet excited about it. He hadn’t drawn blood from anyone yet, having had no need to do so. He didn’t crave blood like how pure blue bloods do. He can still eat human food and it was enough to satisfy his cravings and quench his hunger.

But it was different for Chanyeol. He was a full blue blood and needed blood to survive. He had stopped drinking from humans after he had met Baekhyun, not wanting to be around any other human other than his love. How he pined for Baekhyun during the earlier days of their meeting.

Chanyeol had tried to stay away from Baekhyun. He knew it was not his destiny because he was to be with Kyungsoo, his twin soul since the beginning of time. The soulmate he always had since the earliest days of their stay on earth. The one that was with him since the fall.

But it was inevitable. You cannot dictate your heart to stop craving for someone else. You can’t make it stop falling for someone unreachable. And he did. He had fallen twice - once from paradise, and the next one, for Baekhyun. Chanyeol would want nothing else than that.

He never thought they would come to this moment. That he and Baekhyun would be bonded, disobeying all the rules set forth in their lives. Defying destiny and creating their own.

Soulmates were the ones chosen by one’s soul. It may be predetermined and in some ways, Kyungsoo may still be the other half of his soul, but in this lifetime, he was meant to meet Baekhyun.

They had fought for their love and for their destiny. They forged their way through the obstacles that first made them believe that it shouldn’t be. And now here they were, together and about to be bonded to each other’s soul, completely and irrevocably.

“I love you with every fiber of my being, Byun Baekhyun.” He confessed his love, as he did again and again, and will do so forever.

Baekhyun smiled at him beautifully. As he always was. Ethereal like an angel - Chanyeol’s angel. “I love you too.”

With the silent permission in Baekhyun’s eyes, he bit him. Felt the warm blood rushing to his mouth and savoring the taste of his love. He could hear Baekhyun moan and gasp in combined pain and pleasure. Chanyeol couldn’t get enough of his taste and of the memories and sensations the bond was slowly making him feel and experience.

As their bond was slowly being forged and completed, Chanyeol remembered the night when he came back to Seoul. When he contemplated about the fall and how much he craved of paradise once again. He remembered and mused at how things have now changed.

He now realized that paradise wasn’t a physical place, but it’s about being with someone that makes one feel so at ease and peace. He found that with Baekhyun. He licked and sealed the wound on Baekhyun’s neck and pushed up to watch Baekhyun. He had done it.

“Are you ready?” He asked his soulmate and partner.

Baekhyun nodded, determination clear in his eyes. Chanyeol smiled fondly and switched their positions. 

“It’s okay. You can do it.” Chanyeol reassured his soulmate. Baekhyun gulped and nodded. Staring at Chanyeol’s orbs that reflected trust and faith in him, Baekhyun found the strength to push thru.

He was nervous, having not embraced this part of himself before. He hadn’t bitten anyone ever in his life. Which would make this moment all the more special - something he would only share with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and calmed down his rapidly beating heart. He felt it deep inside him, awakening the urge to taste blood. The instinct to sink his teeth into flesh and feel the rush of warm blood. Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open when he felt it. The sharpening of his fangs and the changes in his teeth.

Chanyeol smiled at him reassuringly and offered his neck to his lover. Baekhyun hesitantly leaned down and nosed on the skin presented to him. He did what Chanyeol did to him earlier. He kissed the area lovingly and stayed for a moment. As Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s comforting hands around him, he opened his mouth to where the pulse was.

He felt the barrier of the vampire skin - harder to penetrate than human skin. But he doesn’t have human teeth now. He felt the way his fangs and pierced the skin. Chanyeol gasped at the feeling as Baekhyun bit him to forge their bond.

The rush of emotions, memories and love flooded Baekhyun. Pure, pure and honest love. He felt the emptiness Chanyeol felt before they crossed paths. The longing for him during the first days of their meeting. And the destructing sadness when they apart. He felt all of this when they were fully connected.

The bond completing and tying them both together. With it, Chanyeol had also realized that he had found the redemption he had been waiting for. 

Redemption was in the form of Baekhyun, a half human-half vampire that had the blood of an uncorrupted angel coursing his veins. Redemption was Baekhyun - the light he had found when everything else seemed dark in his world.

As the last of the bond sizzled and faded, they were now one. Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s. Together, they are each other’s Paradise.

 

**Finis.**


End file.
